


You Never Never Know (When Love Will Come or Go)

by Exquisiteliltart



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: Bath Time, Battlestar Galactica References, Butt grabs, Caretaking, Cunnilingus, Erotic Massage, F/F, Femslash, Hot Tub Sex, Judy orgasms like a riptide, PJ harvey lyric titles, Post Season 2, Romantic humor, Strap-Ons, Strong urges, bumpy car rides, eggplants and peaches, fear of penetration, jen's always grumpy, judy faints after hard orgasms, judy pov, judy's always the caretaker, needs unfulfilled, night night kisses, ruptured spleen, strap it on, sucking and moaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exquisiteliltart/pseuds/Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Judy takes care of Jen after the accident, but Judy is frustrated by certain aspects of their relationship. Judy gets a new caretaking mission when she begins to help Jen get in touch with her sexuality and stop repressing her feelings.
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 22
Kudos: 111





	1. Please hold me love, don't break my back

**2 weeks after the accident**

Two weeks was a long time to take care of someone else every waking second and it was beginning to take a toll on Judy. Not that she'd let onto that. She was still recovering from the accident herself and was very fortunate and thankful to only be bruised and feeling like, well, she'd been hit by a truck. Jen, on the other hand, her beautiful Jen, had suffered more severe injuries. The doctors had told them both that she was lucky to be alive.

Jen's leg was broken at the ankle and the femur, four ribs were cracked and punctured her lung. Her spleen had to come out, it was crushed to a pulp and her already fragile back was fucked up worse than before. Which meant limited motion and constant pain after the surgery. Judy was so happy to get Jen out of that hospital, as were the beleaguered nurses and staff. Jen was quite grumpy and gruff when she was in pain, but always quick to apologize. At least to Judy, maybe not to the nursing assistant who unfortunately brought her sprite instead of diet coke.

The kids had visited in the hospital, but once Jen was home Lorna insisted that she spirit them away in order for Jen to rest and heal, which was fine, but Judy could have used some help getting Jen inside when she was drugged up and out of it and trying to hobble on crutches. Going upstairs was out of the question so Judy made her a nesting spot on the living room couch. After a few days of that arrangement Jen expressed her desperate need for a bath and a desire for her bed.

Judy wondered how quickly she could get one of those automated stair elevator chairs installed that were advertised on late night TV, but Jen was impatient. Knowing what a struggle it was to get her into the bathroom to pee the stairs seemed daunting. Though, together they managed it. Once Jen was upstairs she was pretty content to stay there it seemed.

Bathing was an altogether different challenge, but as luck would have it Judy had some great co-workers who dropped off some borrowed safety items from the assisted living facility that helped make things easier. When Judy suggested that maybe Charlie, Christopher or even Lorna could help be an extra set of hands to get her to the shower Jen balked at the idea, and set her jaw. Only Judy was allowed to see her so vulnerable.

Struggling with a very limited range of motion and unable to get her left leg wet as it was in a cast, Judy had to treat the bathing situation very delicately. Her dear stubborn proud Jen didn't want to take off her clothes for starters. After wrapping her cast in saran wrap and doubling it up in a garbage bag, Judy gently got Jen to relent with the shirt and shorts after a read aloud from a webMD article about the possible infections that could arise from being not washing properly for an extended period of time. Judy made sure to highlight the word "yeast" several times as she read user comments.

Jen used the "old lady" shower chair on loan from the home and scrubbed where she could, while Judy stood naked behind her and washed her hair and her back and sprayed Jen down, grimacing with empathy at the still ripe bruises peppering her torso. Jen stared ahead, her eyes blank. That became the daily routine. It was all very clinical to Judy because she had to compartmentalize it for Jen's sake.

Sadly, it also became a daily routine, rather nightly routine, for Jen to sob uncontrollably and Judy to gingerly comfort her. Each night she had something new she felt angry, guilty, stressed or worried about: the boys, Jen being a burden to Judy, almost losing both their lives, the asshole who hit them and drove off. The most recent tirade was about carbs.

"Judy, I love you, but I've been laying in bed for two weeks eating nothing but grilled cheese sandwiches and cherry pie—delicious by the way, but I'm probably never going to be able to run or dance again and I'm going to get so fat...no man will ever want me again... and <insert sob here>"

Judy squeezed her eyes shut and kissed Jen's forehand as she took the empty pie plate from her hands and sat it on the tray table next to the bed. "Hey, first off, you're beautiful at any size and you said you're done with men and all that any way, so I say get as fat as you want. Some man will love you for you."

"Thanks," Jen sniffed and awkwardly rolled toward Judy to hug her, wet face pressed against her chest. "I feel like a lard ball though."

"You're healing," Judy reasoned. "Hey, I'm going to go check on the boys and see if they have their homework done, and I'll be back and we can talk or watch a movie, okay?"

"Yeah, and Jude, would you send the boys in here to say hi? It's good practice for when I'm bedbound and on 600lb life," Jen joked as she wiped her eyes.

Judy smiled and squeezed her non-injured thigh as she swung off the bed, pleased to see that Jen's mood was evening out enough for her to joke. "You know you have that follow up appointment tomorrow so we're going to have to get you out of bed, down the stairs, into the car and over to the Doctor's."

"Yeah, that's going to be a fucking _adventure_ ," Jen huffed and picked a book off the nightstand. "I'll pick out a cute outfit."

"Really?" Judy chirped.

Jen rolled her eyes and Judy huffed and left the room to check on the boys.

...

All that tender loving care Judy was showing toward Jen was paying off because the doctor was very pleased with her near X-man level of rapid healing. It had been a chore to get Jen to the office, but all worth it to hear that Jen was getting back her health. The appointment took most of the day due to X-rays and scans, and then interpretations by a whole team of doctors, but Jen was in a good mood once she learned that her body hadn't completely betrayed her.

Judy was feeling exhausted sitting in the plastic guest chair. She hated doctor's offices, she'd had her greatest hopes of pregnancy in rooms just like this as well as her greatest pains and losses—the atmosphere added to her general anxiety. The past few weeks of her own soreness and healing coupled with waking up every few hours to help Jen use the bathroom or give her pain pills or just generally worry about what would have happened if she had lost her and how easily things could have been horribly different was taking it's toll.

By the time the women hobbled out of their the sun was setting and Jen was dialing for pizza to be delivered for dinner. Judy figured Jen must have sensed that she didn't look fit to cook for the family.

"Thanks for staying with me all day. I could tell you were uncomfortable... and thanks for taking care of me well, all of the days, and sleeping with me, I would never be able to get up on my own, remember my pills and you know..." Jen trailed off and faced out the window. "It's good to be out of the house, though being in the car is a little scary, right?" She fake laughed.

" _You know_ what?" Judy asked confused.

"Hmm?" Jen was playing dumb, Judy could tell.

"The other thing that you were thanking me for that I should know, cause _you know_ , um... I don't."

Jen took a breath, and Judy could tell she was about to say something that was difficult for her.

"Cause you're too fucking good to us, Judy. _You know_ being there for the boys and making sure they eat, get educated, get emotionally nurtured and the _you know_ was being there for me and like letting me slobber all over you when I cry about shit. It's pathetic, but thank you for not being a judger about that so... yeah."

"Well, I love you and I thought that I had lost you and I was like heart, heartbroken and I like when you cuddle me and cry," Judy furrowed her brow, that sounded twisted.

"Okay...well, I like being there for you too so always feel free to cuddle me and cry if you need to. I'll listen and I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. It was fucking scary though right. Like one minute we're just fine and then bam! Motherfucker!"

Judy felt so fucking thankful that she was turning down their street and the pizza guy was just backing out of their driveway. She just wanted to eat with her family and maybe take a bath alone and then get some sleep. Feeling guilty for not wanting to talk about the accident, she changed the subject to Henry's latest Holy Harmonie's rehearsal and the next task of helping Jen inside the house.

.


	2. I'm ready, look now I'm ready

**1 month after the accident**

Judy was back at work. She'd had to go back to wrestle her art class back from Peggy, the memory care director who always fashioned herself to be some pretentious creative spirit, but the residents secretly despised her. That's probably why she worked with folks who couldn't remember how awful she was, Judy thought with shame.

Jen was doing great. She was working part time even and was navigating around on her crutches like pro. She needed Judy's help less, but there was still this weird thing where Jen continued to "need" help bathing and "needed" Judy to sleep in her bed every night. Judy still wasn't sleeping her best, she was tired of getting kicked by that damned cast 50 times a night when Jen snuggled closer to her. She'd really come to resent that thing.

The showering thing was really becoming awkward, especially since Jen had chucked the shower chair and now leaned against the wall with her leg outside of the stall. Jen's ribs had healed and her lung and spleen hole were good enough that she could lift her arms to wash her own hair, so now the daily shower routine was two grown women standing naked together washing down and trying not to look at each other's bodies.

Jen said Judy was the weird one.

Judy was going along with it because Jen said she was afraid of falling in the shower and cracking her head open and one of the boys would find her naked and dead. It had become a whole argument that Judy didn't want to breach again.

The more Judy thought about exactly what made it so awkward was that Jen had this push and pull thing going on that left Judy's mind and heart tied in fucking knots. The facts as far as Judy could understand were as follows:

1) Jen insisted that they shower together under the pretense of fragility and fear of falling. Despite there being really no more risk of duress than any other shower slip and fall. Jen was great at balancing on one leg and that cast was going to come off in two more weeks. (Judy was curious to see if this shower falling thing would continue once that happened.)

2) Jen always focused on some point far away and never turned around to look at Judy and always kept her arms folded across her chest as much as possible. If she lifted her arms to wash something they snapped right back to her breasts like a magnet. So Judy took it that Jen felt some sort of weird shame about her body and refused to look at Judy nude, which made it impossibly uncomfortable to take a _decent_ shower.

Those were really the only two facts that Judy had, but the discrepancy was just weird. She needed to discuss it with Jen because it was getting too weird. It would be maybe fun to shower with Jen if she wasn't so closed off and quiet about it. It was like all the air was sucked out for the room for those 15 to 20 minutes. For Judy it was painfully exhausting. She had to towel off and then go all the way outside to the guest house to get dressed and made up, and then come back to help Jen do the same.

After work, Judy picked up Jen and Henry at home and took them to the church for Henry's rehearsal. Christopher had opened up a bit about letting the parents watch rehearsal under the logic that it helped to prepare the kids for a real audience. While there one of the parent volunteers chatted with Jen and Judy about their accident and then mentioned the church was holding a donation sale, if they had anything they wanted to give to the cause. The Holy Harmonies needed new outfits and they were looking at taking the show on the road via bus trip to those sinners over in Escondido in the fall.

After the practice and dinner, Henry went upstairs to work on his new moves. The kid was sure dedicated (Christopher would call it "faith") and Charlie went out with his friends. Judy decided it was time to tell Jen that the couple's showering sessions had to stop. It also happened to be the day that the doctor had lifted Jen's alcohol restriction since she was weaned off her hydrocodone so it did feel a little like a sign from the universe.

"Henry is just so cute and his vocal range is really improving," Judy commented as she poured Jen her first glass of red and watched as her pupils dilated in happiness.

"Yeah, he is really maturing," Jen sighed and clinked her glass with Judy's. Judy helped Jen prop up her leg. Silence hung in the air for a moment as Judy let Jen and her wine get reacquainted.

"Ah, hello, darkness my old friend," Jen quipped after taking another hearty swallow."

Judy piped up, "So I was thinking since you're off the pain killers and the cast is coming off like really soon, you're ready to shower on your now, right?"

"Oh...well, I mean I could still slip, fall and die," Jen responded quickly.

"You haven't yet," Judy shook her head. "What if I just like sat outside the door and you could call for me if you started to feel shaky? Or like if you dropped the soap and were doing like a cartoon slide on floor?"

"Judy," Jen's voice had gotten lower. "What's going on?"

Judy sighed, "It's weird okay? I just...you know how much I love you and I've loved helping you and watching you heal, and don't take this the wrong way, but showering with you isn't fun for me."

Jen's face turned red and the little scar by her eyebrow popped out as she furrowed her brow. She shook her head in concern. "It's not supposed to be fun. It's like you know, basic personal hygiene."

"Exactly, personal," Judy nodded and put a hand on Jen's forearm. "I just get cold easily and have to run out to the guest house in my robe to get dressed, and you seem uncomfortable with the _nudity_ involved so I don't understand why you even want to shower together?"

"Okay, yeah no. I'm a full grown ass woman, I can shower on my own. Seems stupid to have to even say that." Jen turned away and chugged down the rest of her wine.

"Jen..."

The conversation was over and not to be brought up again, Judy wrinkled her nose and finished her wine in silence. That night Jen didn't complain or cry or laugh she laid on her back in bed and Judy puckered her lips, half wishing that she was being kicked by the cast in Jen's effort to scrunch closer to her.

In the morning, Judy woke up to the sound of the shower water running and smiled with cautious pride that Jen had overcome her shower fear. Judy got up and went to the guest house to shower on her own under a nice hot continuous stream of water for the first time in a month.

Everything seemed normal that day, until Judy got home later and went to the guest house to find that most of her things were gone. Panicking that she did something to set Jen off on another bout of casual arson she ran to the house.

"Jen?!"

"Hey, Judy," Jen said with a bright smile. She looked pleased to see her and brought her in for an unprompted hug. "So I had some people from the church come by today."

"Oh my God, you gave away my stuff?" Judy's threw her head back.

"No! Of course not! I gave away all of Ted's shit and had them bring your stuff inside and up to the bedroom. See your crystal altar woowoo thing is where my porcelain collection used to be." Jen reassured her and Judy focused over to the living room side table indeed finding her Himalayan salt lamp glowing and prominently displayed.

"So... my clothes?" Judy was still a bit behind on what was happening.

"I moved them into the master bedroom, and your shoes and well, you're underwear and stuff I didn't let the church people touch so you'll have to go bring your more personal things in, but everything else is upstairs," Jen wrapped her arm around Judy's waist.

"Okay, but why?" Judy was still in the questioning phase.

"Because this is your house as much as it is mine and I want to see you in it, and you spend every night in bed with me anyway. You shouldn't have to walk of shame across the lawn to get dressed and made up, it's really fucking inconvenient. The guesthouse can just be your art studio from now on, okay?"

The gesture really touched Judy, she felt tears prickling at her eyes, "Oh, I love you Jen."

"I love you too, you're family."

And everything was absolutely perfect until two weeks later...


	3. www.takeashot.com

"Ugh, my leg was so hairy and scaly. I'm disgusting," Jen lamented as she exited the bathroom, but she was barely limping and the smile on her face was evident.

"Oh, you could never be disgusting. We'll have you back on that Peloton and sweating like tomorrow, and tonight we celebrate," Judy cocked her head and regarded her friend. Dinner was ready and the boys were weirdly excited to see their mom's leg.

"That's overly optimistic, but that's you," Jen remarked as they both headed slowly down the stairs.

...

"It's like it just got out of jail," Henry said in awe as Jen let him inspect her pale skin that was scarred, and still tender.

"It feels that way," Jen laughed.

"I'm glad you can walk," Charlie said as he tilted his head back and dripped a forkful of spaghetti and marinara in his mouth.

Judy held Jen's hand under the table, and gave her a loving look. Judy knew how close they all were to losing Jen and it was something that the boys didn't really grasp so those words kinda stung even though the intentions were pure.

"We're celebrating your mom's leg, so have more garlic bread," Judy passed around the bowl of bread and the Harding family eagerly each dipped in for another slice.

Aside from Jen, no one was more pleased that the cast was off besides Judy, the stiff plaster would no longer be a hindrance to their sleeping arrangement and that was a huge relief. Little did Judy realize it would also be a problem of sorts. As soon as they were in bed for the night, Jen rather aggressively wrapped Judy's whole body up in her own and squeezed her legs around her.

"Aww, this is nice," Jen murmured and her warm breath ghosted Judy's neck causing her nerve endings to light up in every erogenous zone on her body. See, this whole sharing a room and zero personal space thing was great for a codependy like Judy, but since she was on a cocktail of hormone replacement therapy due to her early menopause she was knee deep in a certain side effect of estrogen that ratcheted up her libido— and every touch from Jen made her want to whimper in pleasure.

She was so horny it hurt. Here she was night after night, aching to get herself off in peace, but having zero privacy and a completely oblivious woman stroking and tickling her sides lazily as she full-body hugged her. Judy's clit had it's own heartbeat while Jen was dreamily sleeping next her. It was shameful and Jen would be mortified if she knew the effect she was unwillingly having on her personal cuddle nugget. (And yes, she had actually whispered that in Judy's ear back when she was still on the heavy painkillers.)

...

"You won't believe this, Lorna's going out with a guy she met on www.takeashot.com. It's an online dating site for older singles who love guns," Jen could barely wait to spill the gossip to Judy as she got home. She greeted her in the kitchen.

"Aww," Judy turned away from the stove where she was cooking and smiled.

"No, Judy, not "aww"—it's gross," Jen corrected her and made a face as she rifled through the day's mail.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe she'll find love."

"Would you ever try it?" Jen asked absently.

"Online dating? No, I don't know. I like a more organic connection," Judy said after giving it a bit of thought.

Jen mumbled something and Judy had to ask twice before Jen repeated herself clearly.

"I've thought about it."

"Really? So you want to get back out there and like what date?" Judy was definitely interested in hearing more of Jen's thoughts on this matter. She spoke so rarely of any thoughts of love or romance Judy was beginning to think that part of Jen's heart was just gone for good.

"Nothing serious, just maybe to prove that I could. Like to still feel attractive. Maybe someday," Jen barely had the sentence out and Judy was already downloading dating apps and curating a profile for Jen.

"Honestly, I think yeah, you might just try it, just to see who is out there," Judy agreed wholeheartedly even though knew there was no one out there who was good enough for Jen. Not in Laguna and not in the world.

"Judy! What the fuck? I said _someday maybe_ , not _immediately now," J_ en reprimanded her and swatted her playfully on the ass, and Judy stiffened at the contact. The woman was trying to kill her. Maybe if Jen went out on a date, Judy could masturbate for once and get this ever growing tension out. Then she wouldn't be so amped up around Jen all the time and things would just be cool. Judy let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

"Okay, so we will just find a guy who is totally not your type and that you'd never be into and then just arrange an early dinner date with an excuse of why you can't stay out late. You're goal is just to drive him crazy, maybe make out with him a bit and then you know... no harm, no foul," Judy was already swiping left and right on matches for Jen.

"I'm not following your logic at all and I'm concerned about what your plans are," Jen admitted trying to wrestle the phone from Judy's grasp.

"Wait," Judy yanked the phone out of her reach. "Okay, I found him. Big geek, lives with his mom, but recently got his personal trainer certificate so someone's been working out." Judy bit her lip and sashayed away from Jen, taking advantage of the fact that she was still very slow on her feet.

"Okay, okay...and message sent."

"What?"

The phone dinged nearly instantaneously.

"He's eager! He saw your pic." Judy teased.

"What pic?" Jen shook her head in a panic.

"I took a picture of you a minute ago. You look beautiful," Judy promised. This was fun.

Judy typed something back and squinted at the phone. "Okay, so tomorrow night you're going out with Gregory, nope, just Gregor at Applebees, 5:30pm and you can only stay out until 7pm because your babysitter (me) has a nude modeling gig at 8pm."

"You arranged all of that over text?" Jen looked impressed and pissed off as Judy finally relented and gave Jen back her phone so she could get a look at this Gregor dude.

"He loves _Battlestar Galatica_. What's that?" Jen asked as she scanned his profile.

"Doesn't matter, just have dinner. Let him fawn over you and then maybe make out with him for like a minute. The point is to just get out there and try it. It's just an experimental date to see if you even want to get into dating," Judy explained.

Jen clicked her tongue, but her eyes shot up in thought. "At least you didn't put me on _take a shot .com._ I'm not fucking this guy. _"_


	4. They say love is blind as I can no longer see

It was 7:02pm when Judy heard the front door open and Jen returned from her date. She had been texting a bit until Judy had told her she was being rude to Gregor.

Judy was unfortunately just as sexually frustrated now as she had been when Jen left due to a near mortifying incident that involved Charlie and the guesthouse. Judy was going to have to tell Jen about it and figure something out, but first she had to hear about Jen's date.

"So? Tell me everything? Are you in love?" Judy propped her chin on her fist at the kitchen counter as Jen fumbled in the fridge for a bottle of Chardonnay.

She paused and turned to glare at Judy. "He kept calling me "Starbuck" and he brought a Battlestar Galatica game to the restaurant, but it took nearly the whole time for him to explain the show so we didn't get to play." Jen said sarcastically.

"Oh damn, but Starbuck is really hot; that's a compliment," Judy assured her.

"He's a super nerd and his only personal training client is his mom, but I'm sure he would do well with the ladies at ComicCon. He's just not my type. And Applebees? Oh, I hate Applebees. I was on my third Dollar drink by the time I figured out that Battlestar Galatica is about Robots fighting humans in space."

"Cylons, actually," Judy corrected her. Jen gave her a look. "What? It's an amazing show."

"Hmm, I know it's like 7pm, but my leg is killing me and I just want to lay down, do you think we could go upstairs and cuddle for a couple hours?" Jen asked like it was totally normal thing to do after a bad date.

"Oh, sure. I just need to clean up the kitchen. Why don't you go on up, and I think we need to talk a little bit about something uh, private so... yeah." Judy turned away so Jen couldn't see the ridiculous blush that had bloomed on her face. She squeezed her eyes shut.

Jen just stared after her, and Judy heard the clink of another bottle of wine and the hitch of her breath in worry, "Okay, don't be too long."

....

Judy's throat was super dry by the time she got upstairs to the bedroom, and Jen was already changed and under the covers. She paced at the foot of the bed and rubbed her hands together, and then worried that made things look worse than they were.

"Jude, you okay? What's going on? What do you need to talk about?" Jen was sitting up and clutching her wine glass with both hands.

Judy's voice was tight and she was stalling, "Oh, so I take it you're not going to see Gregor again, but are you thinking about more dates in general?"

"Uh, no, come on."

"Okay... um.. Charlie almost caught me masturbating tonight."

"How?" Jen shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"How? Um..."

"I mean what? Why? M-more context please," she spun her hand in a circle to signal Judy to explain.

"I can't do it here, in our bed... so I went to the guesthouse/art studio and I was totally under the covers... I didn't think that the boys would come in there, but I was just trying to get some privacy because I'm so fucking horny and I needed to.., well, Charlie just walked in looking for something, and ..." Judy swallowed and looked up at Jen.

"And? What did he see?"

"Uh, I was under the covers on the bed and was like quiet and he apologized and said he didn't realize I was trying to nap out there," Judy shrugged.

"So he didn't see anything?" Jen asked cautiously, but Judy could tell she was picturing something morbid or obscene. She had the same weird blank look on her face that she wore back when they were showering together and Judy started to feel tears prickling at her eyes.

"No, but I feel so bad...and like you never seem to need to have um..." Judy clamped her mouth shut.

"Judy don't be upset... no harm, no foul. Right? That's what we said. Come here." Jen sat her wine down and opened her arms and Judy gladly crawled onto the bed and into the waiting comfort.

"I think Charlie went in the guesthouse because he knows I moved up here and didn't expect me to be sleeping in there, but I didn't feel right uh doing that in here," Judy said softly and implored Jen to give a response. She needed something by way of a acknowledgement or inkling of understanding. That's what Judy was realizing she wanted from Jen. While it was great that she was invited in the house and she was welcomed into the master bedroom, there were a few pieces of the puzzle that were missing.

The deeper they both got into their relationship with each other, the harder it would be to explain it to others and what if Jen did want to date a dude and bring him home for the night? Would she kick Judy out of her own bed. Things would just be so much easier if Jen was into Judy sexually. They were already practically married (all out of order in typical Judy fashion) but God, if all this cuddling and showering and flirting were sexual, Judy could only imagine it would be mind blowing.

Judy had been so lost in her own thoughts and the feeling of Jen's arms wrapped around her shoulders protectively she hadn't realized how long they'd been sitting in silence until Jen spoke.

"Um Judy, I'm sorry. I didn't think about your needs and that was uh...a major oversight. So if you need more privacy to take care of your," Jen coughed and then choked before continuing, "um, excuse me, needs. Um, well, obviously you don't have to hang a sock on the doorknob or anything, but like you can do that in the bed and I can just go downstairs or you know I don't mind if you..." she choked again.

Judy unwrapped herself from her grasp and got up to get her a glass of water from the bathroom. Jen could barely look at her and her face was beat red.

"I'm sorry, this is so embarrassing." Judy pleaded. "Forget it Jen, I'm fine.. okay?"

"No, Judy, it's... I want you to be happy and you have every right to touch yourself in your own home."

"Oh God, Jen. This is... just awkward." Judy sat on her knees and blushed bright red. She wished she'd never said anything. She would have kept it in house (so to speak) but really it was untenable. She was so horny all the time.

"Judy, just let me say this, cause it's not easy for me to talk about sex stuff..."

"I know."

"Um, if you want to masturbate and don't mind, you can just do it and I will pretend not to notice, okay?"

"Right next to you?" Judy leaned forward to clarify what Jen was saying.

"Yeah, if it helps you feel um... comfortable. I'm fine with it," Jen said in the most clearly-not-fine-with-it tone ever.

Judy tucked her chin and tried to process this turn of events. "So do you want me to like announce it and give you a head's up, or like just start and let you catch on to what's goin' on beneath the sheets? Or maybe you'd like a play by play-- um, a narration?"

Jen was fucking squirming in bed now, "Again, like I said, Jude, I love you and I want your needs to be satisfied so whatever you need, I am here for you."

"Wow, now that's a friend," Judy laughed and crawled under the covers. There was no way Jen was serious though and no way that Judy was actually so brazen that she'd run her clit and fuck herself senseless with her best friend in bed with her. Judy had spent time at a homeless shelter for teens when she really couldn't go home and one of the boys there masturbated in the cot next to her and it was fucking gross and traumatizing. She couldn't do that to Jen.

"So did you kiss Gregor?" Judy asked out of nowhere as her mind wandered subject to subject, this time wandering to subject of kissing Jen.

"Yeah, it was yuck." Jen admitted without beating around the bush.

"Did he move in on you or did you kiss him?"

"Are you kidding? I kissed him, he wouldn't have made a move if we'd waited a million years. I was in conquering mode and like you said this was just to prove to myself that I could dominate." Jen laughed.

"I said that?" Judy winced at how Jen had interpreted her online dating idea in such a Jen fashion.

"I didn't like the kiss," Jen admitted sadly. "I wasn't attracted to Gregor."

"I know," Judy said as if it was obvious. Had Jen really missed the point of this dating experiment?

"I think I have a lot of um... repressed stuff going on in that department Judy," Jen turned her head to look Judy in the eye for the first time since the conversation began and then she started crying.

"Oh, honey, hey, it's okay that's you're not into Gregor and he probably kissed like a fish or something. It doesn't mean there's anything wrong with you," Judy instinctively wrapped Jen up in her arms.

"Life is short and I want more out of it, after the accident...God why can't we just..." Jen was crying harder, and having trouble with her words as it was often the case when she became this emotional.

"It's sorry," Judy apologized automatically. She needed to stop doing that.

"Judy, there is something wrong with me, like why don't I masturbate?" Jen sobbed and it would be comical if she didn't sound so desperate.

"You're still healing and trauma... you might throw your back out," Judy wagered as she rubbed Jen's back to comfort her.

"Even before the accident, I just blank out - if my body gets worked up I just run or listen to metal and let my rage out and eventually I don't feel the need to touch myself anymore."

"It's on purpose then?"

"I'm repressed, remember? Since Ted wouldn't and even that one time with Ben... which was like close, but I was practically blackout drunk and then I cried and kicked him out... and all I could think about was fucking Steve and why fucking Steve? Cause you fucked Steve and I..."

"Let's not get so upset about it, it's not really something you can control, and everyone is just different. Don't overthink it, Jen," Judy stroked Jen's cheeks to whisk the tears away.

"I'm a fucking mess, Jude."

"No, no, no," Judy rocked her sweetly. "But maybe you're right about being a bit repressed. We could go to a Yoni workshop and peel back the layers of your intimate flower; get you two reacquainted. Ooh, I know a lady up in Irvine, she's very good," Judy said in excitement.

Jen shook her head and Judy knew that was not happening. She got quiet for a minute and then asked, "How come you like men and women? How did you know?"


	5. How much, baby will you give me?

"I fall in love with the person, you know? And as you say, if someone gives me attention, well...I'm a fucking puppy." Judy spit the last word and she felt Jen squeeze her arm with concern.

Jen's voice was warm when she reassured her, "that was harsh of me and you are not doing that so much. You're growing and I'm proud of you."

"Thank you. How are you so sure you aren't attracted to women?" Judy's eyes flitted down to Jen's body curled around her like a gentle boa constrictor. Insisting on showers and sleep togethers, _love you, always and forevers, be my person, raise my children, I love you more than wine,_ her clear aggression toward men... there was a lot to unpack and they probably shouldn't be getting into it this deep tonight.

"My freshmen year of high school, my mom was really sick and I had this best friend who would stay over all the time and I felt like I could tell her anything and we were really close. We practiced kissing one night, just innocent. She betrayed me—like the movie _Mean Girls_. She told everyone I was a lesbian and distanced herself and I got labeled. It made me angry, and not even because I would have been ashamed to be gay, but because it wasn't on my terms and it was private and she used it against me for no reason except her own insecurity. It made me self-conscious. Locker rooms, every time I touched a girl who was a friend. I got afraid of anything that could be perceived that way, and I don't know," Jen sniffled at the hard memory and buried her face in the blankets.

"Kids are such jerks," Judy soothed her empathizing with how hard that must have been for Jen if even now she was having such a visceral reaction.

That's when it dawned on her that Jen had been conditioned to not react to women and turned off by any women loving women like influence. That certainly explained her weirdness in the shower, partly. It also made Judy realize how huge it was that Jen trusted her so much to be so close and vulnerable with her and touch her as freely as she did.

"You know I would never ever betray you like that," Judy promised in solemn voice. "If you ever wanted to try kissing a girl again. I'd certainly like to kiss you."

"You kiss me all the time," Jen scoffed.

"I mean make out, just to like awaken that big dyke energy that's inside of you, Starbuck."

"And here I thought you just wanted to masturbate next to me," Jen quipped.

"Only if you get in on some parallel play, Chica, it's no fun if it's only one," Judy lifted Jen's chin with her finger and planted a very gentle, soft kiss on her lips. She felt Jen's mouth curl up in a smile. "We can start a whole deconditioning program and get you feeling in touch with your sexuality. I'll make it my mission."

Judy made it a promise and now she had a new way to start taking care of Jen. To open up her heart and her yoni.

"I'll think about it; so far so good."

"Better than Gregor?" Judy asked slyly.

"Shut up and go to bed, Judy."


	6. Sweetness in her golden hair

Judy had been doing some thinking. A lot of thinking, but her train of thought wouldn't stay on the damned tracks. Every time she thought about how to help her grumpy lovely Jen learn to love herself more—and Judy swore she had every good intention—her thoughts turned to depraved fantasy. Before she knew it she was fantasizing about a marathon pussy eating contest and finding herself wet and horny as fuck.

It was unproductive to say the least, and to say the _most_ it really opened her eyes to exactly how attracted she had grown to her best friend. Which scared her because there was a fear that this whole plot would backfire and Jen would reject her. She couldn't bear the thought of going through that again.

There was suddenly a lot riding (pardon the pun) on getting Jen in the mood because practically speaking it would be oh so perfect. Better than marriage in her opinion. Hmm, was marriage on the table in the future? All of both women's family needs, housing needs, and affection needs satisfied along with unfettered stability satisfied right in one package! Uncomplicated. The problem was just unraveling the mystery of Jen's non-existent libido to uncomplicate all the things. A trying task, but Judy was optimistic and hopeful.

The first step was gathering more intel through open and honest communication with Jen. Judy tapped sat back on the couch and took a sip of wine. She grabbed a notepad and pencil and tapped the eraser to her lips. Then she started writing down all of the questions she had.

...

Judy had forty questions and some ground rules written down by the time Jen breezed through the door. She instantly found her on the couch, "Whatcha working on?" Jen peered over her shoulder eyeballing the notepad that was basically a mindmap of that would make a sex therapist proud at this point. Judy clutched it to her chest and shook her head, giving Jen a weak smile.

"A project...for art," she added unconvincingly. She stood up, still clutching the notepad and stepped the around the couch to greet Jen properly. "Never mind, how was your day? How is your leg? You look really good."

"Oh, it was a shit show, the Graber's have a billion requests for the sellers. These people have all this custom furniture from their old house and it doesn't fit in the new house, and somehow that's the seller's fault? Like people are so fucking entitled." Jen waved off Judy's other questions and headed to the kitchen, dropping her shoes by the door on the way. "By the way, Lorna is still butthurt about our house and wants more time with the boys to show that we're not 'buying them away from her' or whatever. Which is rich considering last time they visited they each came home with their own Nintendo Switch. They can't share. I mean all she does is let them order whatever they want from DoorDash and play video games. Thankfully you're here to detox them on healthy shit when they get back otherwise I fear their growth will stunt."

Judy followed Jen to the kitchen listening to her rant about work and Lorna, and watched as Jen went straight for the wine. She finally relaxed for a minute as she poured them each a glass and nudged one toward Judy across the counter. Judy smiled when Jen looked her in the eye. "So how was your day? How's your art project?"

"Yeah, my day, um... good, Judy glanced at her notepad. On page six of her notes she'd began to compile known recipes that were aphrodisiacs' and she planned to start feeding Jen libido-increasing foods immediately. "I was thinking about making this Indian dish tonight, it's really tasty, but ya know we're fresh out of goat meat so I'll have to run to the store here soon. But we do has basmati rice so it shouldn't be that much of a hassle."

"Well, that sounds...tasty. I'm sure the boys will love to try some exotic cuisine and if not they love rice..." Jen ended the sentence by mumbling something under her breath, but Judy didn't catch it.

"I'll make a nice dessert too. Healthy and sweet," she promised to try and please the other woman.

"Oh, you know Judy, store bought isn't the devil. You don't always have to make everything from scratch," Jen tapped her hand.

"I like cooking for my family," Judy insisted. "So you should probably get off your feet and get your leg up. Do you have your PT exercise list?."

"Ugh, yeah, I probably should do those if I ever want to get rid of this limp. I can like feel the metal screws in my ankle. It's so fucking gross," Jen moved to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Charlie's at practice and Henry is with Shandy over at the neighbor's house working on a science project, but they will both be home at six for dinner." Judy grabbed her purse by the door. "Do you need anything while I'm out?"

"Just your swift and safe return, dear," Jen lifted her leg from the living room signaling she was starting her exercises and Judy smiled as she headed to the store.

...

"Is this like the baby goat that ate out of my hand at the petting zoo?" Henry was on the verge of tears ever since Jen told him what the meat was in the Indian stew. The crying 10 year old was definitely counteracting any aphrodisiac effects of the meal. Judy realized she made a bad call and was trying to rectify it with word vomit.

"No way Henry, those goats are way different. And I'm pretty sure this goat is a female or steer, male goats have too much testosterone and taste bitter," Judy swallowed a particularly chewy chunk of meat and grimaced.

"Testosterone?" Henry asked innocently.

Jen glared at Judy while Charlie chuckled quietly.

"I made chocolate covered strawberries for dessert," Judy abruptly left the table and brought out the tray from the fridge. She cleared the bowl of green stew from view and was pleased when every Harding hand reached instantly for a strawberry.

"Good, right?" Judy sat down feeling defeated. She had many more recipes so she'd try again tomorrow.

...

Jen came down the stairs looking like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. She sat down with a sigh at the kitchen counter and watched as Judy finished cleaning up after dinner.

"Henry had to learn about hormones and body changes sometime..." she trailed off and squeezed her eyes shut as her hand shot up to her neck and began to rub at what looked like a tender knot.

"Sorry about that, maybe goat was a little too exotic for a Thursday dinner," Judy apologized.

"Yeah, no, I actually didn't mind the flavor, the texture was a bit gamey. You could cook anything and I'd eat it though," Jen smiled. "Are there any strawberries left?"

"Yeah, lots," Judy brought out the tray and sat it in front of Jen.

"Thanks. Um, so I wouldn't ask unless I really needed it, but would you mind giving me a massage? Like everything is just kinda tight and on fire after today and I will certainly return the favor," Jen had that pleading vulnerable look and she was biting her lip. Judy couldn't believe her luck, a great excuse to get some tactile skin on skin contact.

Judy agreed right away, she loved giving Jen massages, "as long as I get to pick the scented oil."

"Oil? Oh, uh sure." Jen pouted a bit and looked down at the strawberries and popped the biggest one in her mouth, chunks of chocolate flaked off and juice dribbled off her lip. Judy grabbed a napkin and tried to go in to wipe her mouth, but Jen intercepted it and wiped her own mouth.

Judy stood back and cracked her knuckles. Maybe the night wasn't a total waste of her sexual awakening plan. "I'll go upstairs and get things ready for your massage. Bring the strawberries."


	7. She put her hands on me, showed me what I am

Judy went about setting up the bedroom for the most sensual massage she could think of: whale mating calls on the stereo, lights off, lots of candles, ylang ylang and almond oil, some crystals to increase energy and healing painstakingly placed around the bed, a towel just in case things got really wet (fingers crossed).

Jen walked in, "Wow, Judy this is..."

"Really nice?" Judy beamed.

"...a fire hazard."

Judy's smile fell. "I'll blow a few out."

"And maybe different music..like Bruno Mars," Jen added.

"Absolutely not," Judy blew out one candle and switched the whales to bird mating calls. A compromise that they could both live with. "Now you need to undress. Completely. And get comfortable cause I am gonna blow your mind."

"Getting naked and comfortable have never really gone hand in hand for me Judes," Jen stammered and remained standing fully clothed by the side of the bed holding the half eaten platter of strawberries and a bottle of wine.

After some prodding and compromise, Jen was swaddled in one of Judy's robes, hair up in a messy bun, and only her arms and upper back were exposed. For now. This was a delicate situation and Judy knew there was a fine line for Jen here and in all of Judy's exuberance to push Jen toward sexual liberation she could easily have the opposite effect.

"So we'll just start with some ylang ylang oil, let me know if the pressure is too light or too firm, and if I hit a sensitive zone..." Judy put on her most proper professional voice and Jen just grunted in reply. "I don't want to hurt you, I know you slipped a disc so I'll be very gentle when I get to your lower back, okay?"

"I can take it," Jen postured. "Just rub my back, Judy."

"So we'll make some casual conversation to keep the mood light. Did you know ylang ylang is known for alleviating depression and boosting mood?"

"Isn't that like the same thing?" Jen lifted her head slightly.

"Stay still," Judy lightly rubbed the oil over the whole four inches of skin Jen had not so generously exposed for her. "Yeah, but ylang ylang also can repel flying insects and kills bug larvae."

"Huh. Did you google it?" Jen asked and Judy could tell she was smirking.

"Well, yeah, but it smells good, so shut up." She used the heels of her hands to feel around for tension and tension she did find. Jen's whole upper back and neck was knotted up tight. It would probably take forever to get this woman to relax. "How's the pressure?"

"It's fine, just rub me," sounds of frustration from Jen were not good.

Judy repositioned her legs on the side of the bed so she could get a bit more leverage and dug in a little bit harder, watching Jen's back in awe as blood started to move to the surface. The supply been cut off from poor stunted muscle fibers for a long time. She worked her way up the back of her neck pinch and rolling the more tender skin and then soothing and whisking back down.

"That's the stuff," Jen cooed. Judy saw that her jaw had gone slack and her eyes were closed, She was starting to get somewhere. She took Jen's head in her hands and feathered her oily fingertips up and down the tight tendons in her neck all the way to her traps and shoulder blades, tracing and poking at the stubborn knots and kinks as she went, and slowly she felt Jen relax deeper.

"Back to the casual conversation," Judy cleared her throat, knowing she had her friend in just the compromising position she was hoping for, (because this was about compromise.) Judy thought back to her intel gathering questionnaire and launched the first question, "Jen, when was the last time you had an orgasm?"

Uh oh, the tension came back.

"Light conversation topics? How the fuck is that relevant, Judy?" Jen pulled her head up and looked at her.

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to keep rubbing your back?" Judy smiled when she saw the torn look on Jen's face. She settled back down on the bed and heaved a sigh. Judy put her hands back on the curve of her shoulder blade and pressed eliciting a tiny moan from her massage buddy.

"I don't know... I mean I don't remember, it's been awhile. Is that what you want to hear?" Jen replied in annoyance.

Judy felt sad, "Well, no.. ideally, I'd hope you'd have orgasms like every day. I mean the clitoris is solely there for pleasure and way more nerve endings than the tip of the penis—"

"—Judy... please. Focus," Jen interrupted her with a not so gentle reminder, and Judy realized she was talking with her hands and had stopped the massage.

"Shit, okay, well, tell me about your best orgasm, or even your first orgasm then." While Jen was distracted presumably deciding whether she would entertain Judy's ridiculous questions, Judy slipped the robe down exposing more skin to get her greasy hands on.

"If you're so interested in this subject why don't you tell me about yours then?" Jen huffed and it was clear that this line of questioning was getting nowhere. Judy replenished the oil on her hands and shifted again. She put both hands firmly on either side of Jens spine and ran up and down the long length of her back and for that move she got a sigh of approval.

As she was careful to keep up the massage and not stop this time, Judy launched into a brief tirade about her first orgasm, "I mean, I guess I was pretty young. Shmoopy, my teddy bear... I kinda humped his face off. The first time was accidental, but when I figured out I could do it whenever I went to town. Poor Shmoopy."

"Jesus, Judy, you little hornball," Jen laughed. "That feels really good. Thank you so much, I really needed this, you have no idea."

Emboldened by Jen's encouragement, Judy slipped the robe down further exposing the top of Jen's butt cheeks, and smiled at the little dimples on either side of her back. It felt so good to touch her like this and every noise and utterance of pleasure was also slowly killing Judy as she couldn't help but imagine what noises would drop from Jen's lips if she was actually playing with her pussy and giving her a long overdue orgasm like she deserved. Judy massaged the upper region of Jen's butt and heard no withdrawal of consent so she kept going.

The glutes were very important and large muscles that needed massaged just as badly as the back, probably more so. She couldn't overlook Jen's butt. That would be negligence of duty. It was also a perk to squeeze and roll the soft flesh between her fingers in admiration and Jen had gone quiet. Judy squirted some oil directly onto her target and watch mischievously as a little bit dribbled between her cheeks. Oops.

"Judy!"

There it was.

"Sorry, not sorry. I gotta rub your butt. The robe was now on the floor and Judy was elbows in to Jen's maximus, medius and minimus muscles, and then sweeping down to rub her hamstrings and swirling her knuckles back up to dig back in to her lush booty.

"This is so what I was trying to avoid, but I guess it was inevitable," Jen whined.

"Aw, you're loving every second of this," Judy asserted hopefully.

"You're not wrong. My ass was killing me, honestly and you do have some magic fucking fairy touch, Judy."

Judy beamed in pride, and resisted the urge to rip off her clothes and flip Jen over and bounce on top of her... cause that would definitely scare her off. She wouldn't even talk about having an orgasm, she wasn't gonna let Judy's fairy fingers anywhere near her snatch... yet. All in due time, Judy thought as she doubled down her efforts and kneaded her friend's ass firmly with both hands, and this time Jen moaned despite trying to cover her mouth with her hand.

...

Judy would have kept on rubbing Jen's whole body all night, but all good things come to an end.

"Judy could you hand me that robe, I have to pee," Jen cleared her throat and reached out for the robe that had fallen to the floor. Jen slipped it on like a ninja caterpillar so Judy couldn't see her chest, and stood up on wobbly feet, face and neck flushed red and wobbled to the bathroom.

The realization dawned on Judy that as hard as may be to get Jen to verbally open up about her sexual history and desires, it was clear that the other woman's love language was physical touch. It was pretty easy to get Jen to unclench (pun intended) and let her rub out the tension in her butt muscles, and as far as Judy was concerned butts were now on the table so to speak. Once touched she was claiming that ass.

Thoughtfully, she recalled the pain in Jen's voice when she opened up about her mastectomy's and how hurt she was that Ted had stopped touching her and how they fought about it. Judy just had to amp up the intimacy in her touches and see if that would spark something more for Jen or at least get her to open up. The plan was on.

Jen ambled out of the bathroom and Judy was still perched on the bed lost in thought. She caught sight of Jen still looking punch drunk from the massage and said in a coy voice, "you look very enticing in my robe Mrs. Harding."

Jen gave her a pointed nod, and a raised eyebrow. "Okay. Well, thank you, so that massage was awesome; I feel so much better and I promised to return the favor so come on."

"Wait, I'm hungry and my hands are oily, could you feed me one of those strawberries please?" Judy batted her eyelashes, leaned forward and opened her mouth. She heard Jen gulp, but felt the end of a sweet dipped strawberry at her lips and eagerly took it into her mouth from Jen's hand. "Mmm, thanks." She licked her lips sensually while looking right at Jen who bore a frozen expression and then quickly moved to pour herself a large glass of wine.

"Sure no problem. So do you want the bug larvae oil or?" Jen sat down on the bed and Judy crawled toward her, flipped her hair to the side and planted herself in front of her.

"No, just a shoulder rub and maybe pet my hair a little? You know how I love that and head scratches," she wedged herself between Jen's knees and used her thighs as arm rests settling in like it was the most natural position in the world.

"Yes, you do. Comfortable much?" Jen cleared her throat again and Judy smirked.

"Very."

Then Judy made some very sexual noises as Jen massaged her shoulders, petted her hair and rubbed her temples, she lightly scratched up and down on Jen's thighs as she did so and put on quite the performance if she did say herself. Not too over the top, hopefully believable for Jen to simply think she was really enjoying the touching.

Jen paused for a moment, "I guess you really needed some rubs too, huh?"

"I love your touches, what can I say?"

"Well, you said, 'oohh' a lot so that's one thing you say..."

"It's just really nice, and I'm glad you let me rub your butt," Judy turned her head quickly and caught Jen off guard. She kissed the corner of her mouth and then turned back, and said quietly, "really, really glad."


	8. To bring you my love

A metaphorical door had been unlocked and Judy was the key, at least that's what it was starting to feel like. Now that she had caught on that Jen liked, no, needed to be touched and feel wanted in order to open herself up to the possibility of more intimacy, Judy was on it.

Judy pondered how Jen vehemently rejected touch from most anyone and everyone who wasn't her family. Judy felt supremely lucky to be considered so close and trusted. She just couldn't fuck this up because Jen's metaphorical door was probably still padlocked...with heavy chains... and _no trespassing_ and _keep out_ signs. _Enter at your own risk._ Judy ignored that shit. She was a stalker after all.

She let Jen sleep in the next morning, happy to indulge in the simple domesticity of making the kids breakfast, packing their lunches and sending them out the door with their book bags and checking that they had their gym shoes and homework assignments. It felt great to be trusted with that level of responsibility when for her whole life no one had ever given Judy that chance. She'd always been looked over in that way, but Jen trusted her with her absolute most precious assets and she wasn't gonna blow it. She was proud that Jen believed in her and the kids believed in her and she actually excelled in something.

When Judy heard Jen slowly making her way down the stairs, she flipped on the Keurig, and continued to clean up the kitchen. She greeted her with a 'good morning' a bright smile and moved quickly to catch the still groggy, but decidedly rested and relaxed looking woman in a warm tight hug. Judy moved her hands down Jen's back, settled momentarily on her hips and then gave her butt a firm two-handed squeeze. She leaned up and in, ghosted her lips right on the Jen's ear and whispered, "How are you feeling?"

Jen, taken aback by the closeness and decided weirdness of full handed butt grabs first thing in the morning, tried and failed to pull away. "Uh...good, yeah, relaxed...thanks?"

"Wait, wait.." Judy said urgently, still holding her butt, locked flush to her body, "squeeze my butt too."

"What? No!" Jen shook her head and stammered in protest.

"Aw, come on? Smack it at least?" Judy was playing Icarus, but she hoped to make this a thing and Jen would chalk it up to her weirdness. She had to get Jen touching her back, it couldn't be all one-sided.

Jen huffed and stomped her foot, and turned her head, but Judy didn't waver, she just held on, and then to Judy's delight she felt Jen bring her hands back around her body, and give her tush a light squeeze and a gentle slap. Judy squealed.

"Okay, there you go...weirdo. Coffee?" Jen frowned then immediately smiled while Judy leaned in and pecked her lips in a daytime kiss. Then turned in a flash and grabbed the freshly brewed coffee from the Keurig stirred in the just so amount of required cream, and delivered it to Jen's hands.

"What's gotten into you?" Jen asked bemused taking a sip of her coffee, as Judy busied herself wiping down the counters.

"Hmm?" Judy played dumb. She was good at that. Really she intended to touch Jen's butt as much as possible to give her a visceral reminder of slick, dripping oil being rubbed into her ass by none other than Judy. It was called building a sense memory and Judy had thoroughly enjoyed giving that massage, Jen must have enjoyed receiving it.

"You're just a little more...more, like the daytime kiss is new," Jen sounded unsure of her words or where to begin.

"Did it bother you?" Judy asked sincerely worried.

"Did I say that?" Jen snapped, then breathed and corrected herself. "No, it's just... new. Usually, it's only at night that we..." Jen trailed off in frustration and her brow furrowed. She clutched her coffee with both hands, and stared at it like she wished it were wine.

"Okay," Judy nodded emphatically giving a very non-answer and letting Jen stew. "So I have to get to work, your omelet is in the microwave keeping warm."

"Okay..." Jen turned to watch Judy as grabbed her purse and ran out the door. Judy bit her lip to keep from smiling hard and could hear Jen's puzzled "thanks" as she left for the day.

Judy was good at pushing boundaries. Here was the catch, though. She has her own issues and she didn't feel right having her own orgasms now knowing that Jen wasn't— or hadn't had any for a very long time.

So on her drive to work she was thinking and decided to take a semi-vow of self-imposed chastity. If Jen wasn't getting off, neither was she. It really was co-dependent or worse: stupid. It also added a lot of pressure to this dipshit plan, (and made the bumpy car ride to work and the crotch seam on her tight jeans an unbearable combo.)

...

The plan hadn't included Judy having a really shitty day at work. She got there feeling great and within minutes learned that two of the residents had passed away overnight. It was always hard when one resident passed, but two was devastating and both of these ladies were well liked and relatively social so there was a heavy air of grief permeating the facility among the residents and staff.

Judy found herself painting monochrome and rough edges in anger and sadness. She cried privately in the bathroom and supply room several times throughout the day and worst of all Jen didn't pick up any of her four phone calls when she tried her from crying in her car on her lunch break.

The equilibrium of the day had shifted from her primary mission of trying to get Jen's horny groove back to just being an emotional self-centered wreck. It was an awful day especially when one of the dead resident's family came by and Judy had to try to be strong and professional even when they were sobbing their eyes out. She was not so good at that.

She dragged herself home emotionally exhausted with all the pride and hope of the day completely evaporated and nothing to show for it. Jen wasn't in the kitchen or living room when she got there, all she wanted was to throw herself into her arms to be held and cry and let out some of the pain.

Instead she lurched over to the couch in the quiet house that felt too big and too lonely without the boys and Jen in it, and cocooned herself up in a blanket. She stared at the wall for minutes before the pressure from her tear-sore eyes felt heavy and she fell into a restless nap. Why did the universe have to play these games with her?

...

Sometime later she felt someone shaking her and a hand on her forehead taking her temperature. It was Jen, swooping in to sit next to her when Judy reached out for her and scooping her up in an embrace. Jen instinctively rocked her and held her close, and didn't say a word.

"I tried to call," Judy choked out. "Oh, honey. I spent the day gardening and getting the backyard under control. I didn't know you needed me."

Judy sniffled and instantly understood and the feeling of abandonment abided when she felt Jen kiss her temple and kiss the tears from the apples of her cheeks. The backyard had become an overgrown jungle since the accident and Jen had mentioned that her doctor had cleared her for more physical exertion. Judy had tuned out after Jen said she was going to weed and clear out the dead plants because the only physical exertion on Judy's mind was sexual. God, she was such a hornball.

She came to her senses and realized Jen was covered in dirt and now so was Judy, but she didn't care because she was feeling a whole lot better being rocked and kissed.

"How about you take a bath and get on your comfy jammies, rest up. I'll get the boys settled when they get home here in a minute, and then I'll get us all some tasty takeout? Wine obviously. Then we can watch a movie or talk about your bad day, not talk?" Jen offered a plan for the night and Judy nodded vigorously as she burrowed her head against her chest. As much as she wanted to be in control and help Jen with her vulnerability issues, Judy realized just how much this was a partnership and how lucky she was that Jen was there for her too.

She still wanted to blow her mind and fuck her brains out. _Obviously._ That would come in due time hopefully. For now, she was content to get some nonsexual touch and comfort.

....

Much later, after a hot bath, Chinese takeout, another shoulder rub from Jen and a funny story about Jen screaming at the Lowe's Garden Center employee about Hydrangeas, Judy couldn't fight it and she started to fall asleep. She was promptly woken up by Jen saying "ahem."

She opened her eyes and swallowed, rolled over to where Jen was sitting up and staring at her expectedly.

"I'm sorry," Judy tried to wake up a bit, feeling rude that she must have fallen asleep and missed something Jen had asked her.

"Where's my night-night kiss?" Jen's eyebrows lifted.

"Oh!" Judy smiled and propped herself up to give Jen a peck on the lips like usual, maybe a bit of a linger because she couldn't help it, and then snaked her hand around to find as much of her butt cheek as she could get hold of and gave it a nice hard rub and a squeeze. "Hmm... I love you."

"Love you, Jude."


	9. You got me jumping like the cat on the wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some hetero mentioning in this chapter nothing acted on, just a warning - cause Judy is trying to entice Jen with whatever she can think of at this point. 
> 
> Thank for reading comments and kudos are much appreciated.  
> Apologies for typos and such, I write and post without editing or second guessing - keeps me in the momentum.

Judy was getting somewhere ever slowly. 'Night-night' kisses, 'good morning' kisses, 'here's your coffee' kiss (plus added butt squeeze), 'have a good day' kiss, and a 'did you have a good day?' kiss had all been successfully added to the seduction repertoire. It wasn't bold enough.

The kisses were little more than lip pecks and in true Judy fashion it was beginning to feel like she and Jen were a 40 plus year married couple going through the motions at least in the sexual department. If she could get Jen's doctor to secretly prescribe some female Viagra (if that was still a thing) and get dormant juices flowing out of Jen they could be having so much fun. Because if Jen made love with the same passion she put into just about anything else in life Judy knew she would be thoroughly pleased.

At least Jen was expecting the kisses and returning the butt squeezes and showing no signs of rejection, even encouraging more. Judy could tell she wanted it, there was deep rooted triggers and emotional pain that perhaps, maybe some sheer bubbling fuck it all mindless horniness could cure. At least push it aside.

The aphrodisiac foods were a bust. Jen was reporting bloating and gas from the steady diet of asparagus, figs, chocolate, chili peppers and oysters that Judy was plugging into her pie hole morning, noon and night. Judy had to admit she had overdone some of the combos when Jen came home from showing a house laughing and searching the cupboards for antacids.

Jen said she'd had to fart so bad that she scurried to a room, closed the door and ripped one, and then the prospective buyers came in to the room shortly after and asked if she was sure there wasn't an undiscovered sewage leak. It was bad.

Funny, but not exactly promoting feelings of wanton lust like Judy had hoped. She still wasn't giving up on the power of food in general, and tried a new approach after the semi-success of the chocolate covered strawberries. Judy bought a big flat of fresh peaches at the Farmer's Market and took every opportunity to seductively each peaches every morning in front of Jen like she was devouring pussy. Just slurping and letting juice run down her chin while making direct eye contact with the other woman, while she groggily sat at the kitchen island staring at the freak show and occasionally sipping her coffee.

"You're really on a peach kick, huh?" Jen commented after taking a hard swallow from her cup.

"Mmm-hmm, so good. I'm making us a sweet cobbler tonight," Judy licked her lips and ran her finger over her bottom one as she giggled, "So juicy."

She heard Jen inhale, and her cheeks were pink, "Judy, I know you love... like really love your fruit, but please don't each your peaches in front of Charlie."

"Why not?" She slobbered around the mangled fruit.

"Please...just trust me. If I have to explain it, you're not going to get it," Jen intoned, and then muttered, "your peach eating should come with a fucking TV: MA warning. It's pornographic."

"Hmm... I just really like sucking on stone fruit," Judy commented trying to maintain her innocence.

"Uh huh, you've got juice dripping between your cleavage." Jen nodded and pointed and then leaned across the kitchen island and swiped her finger up Judy's chest to collect the thin clear line of juice. To Judy's fucking sheer amazement Jen stuck her finger in her own mouth and sucked it off. Then leaned over to kiss her. "Sweet. I see why you like them so much, but tone down the sucking and moaning... and please don't eat those in front of Charlie."

Judy blinked in shock for a moment and then called after Jen as she went upstairs to get dressed, "...but I can still suck and moan in front of you, right?"

No reply. Mark down another success in Judy's notebook.

...

Jen's leg was healing really well, and that meant that her PT exercises were getting harder and more intense to really strength her ankle and stabilize where she had broken her leg. The muscles had atrophied after being casted up for 6 weeks and Jen's body had overcompensated as she hobbled around. Jen was starting to get to the stage where she was over it and felt strong enough. She didn't want to keep doing the tedious and sometimes painful strengthening exercises, but Judy wasn't gonna let her quit now. Not when she was so close to the finish line.

That's how they found themselves running sprints up and down the block, doing agility ladders around the pool, squats, high steps, mountain climbers... and then Judy flipped through to the resistance portion which basically involved yanking her around and laying on top of Jen in various positions. The book called it "physical dynamic stretching". Hmm, In Judy's sex deprived mind, it looked like a great excuse to get physical fo' sure.

They were both red-faced and panting from the cardio session and Jen looked fierce and alive, obviously pleased and proud that her body was finally stronger and functional. To Judy, Jen looked like a sexy tiger just let out of a cage and it was stirring her up and making her feel emboldened. Time to ask more questions from her list of sexual curiosity...

"Oww...Fuckingcocksuckingsonofabitch..."

Judy had Jen's leg nearly behind her head and was nodding to encourage her breathe through the pain. "That's right, relax into the stretch. Breathe, breathe."

Jen blew out rapidly, and Judy tried to keep her focus. She flipped her leg down and bent it across Jen's body to stretch her glutes and lower back, pressing her own knee on top of Jen's thigh and leaning her full weight on top of her.

"We hold this one for a full minute, Jen, you're doing great... your sacroiliac joint is looking great."

"Fucky you, Judy! Oh God, fuck... my goddamn hips... talk, Judy... distract me..."

"Sure..." Judy smiled and leaned in, "How do you feel about penetration?"

"What the fuck?" Jen's face scrunched from pain and despair to utter confusion.

Judy remained casual, "Just in general? Like what about if I were to get us a muscled-up surfer dude with a nice dick, no strings... like a threesome thing? Would you be into that? Yay or nay? No presh."

"Judy! Fuck, ew no, I don't want a stranger's dick...Goddamn, where is this coming from?"

"I'm just making conversation... distracting you from your stretches. Okay, minute is up. Other side," Judy released her and tapped her thigh.

"I'm gonna need a minute to.. recover," Jen sat up and rolled her neck back and forth. She looked angry. Judy didn't like when Jen was angry. She'd pushed it to far. Fuck.

"I'll get your water," Judy said helpfully, pushing off the mat on the grass and grabbing Jen's water bottle from the patio as means to escape.

Jen took a very long drink, and Judy watched from a safe distance until the other woman had seemingly calmed down and motioned her back. "We've got to stretch my other leg... please."

"Yeah, okay..." Judy assumed the position and hoisted Jen's thigh back over toward her torso.

There was a beat of silence and then Jen asked through gritted teeth, "where would you even find a guy, Judy? Please don't say the internet, I think one Gregor was enough."

"Oh, my work of course."

"Come on, I'm definitely not into geriatric dick," Jen scoffed and Judy took the opportunity to pull her leg over to the other side and stretch her hip and lower back.

"No, duh, the residents have a million hot nephews, kids, grandsons. They show me pics, write down numbers, introduce on visits... sometimes give me entire resumes and headshots. It's quite flattering actually. Although, I will say between you and me you wouldn't believe all the sex those old folks are getting up too. It would blow your mind," Judy rambled while Jen grimaced.

When she finally released her leg, Jen finally relaxed flat on her back and stared up at the sky. She reached out her hand and Judy took it and in a surprising show of strength Jen pulled her flush on top of her and wrapped her up in a hug,

"Penetration though, do you have to ask like that?" Jen made a face, then smiled reluctantly. "I know you're trying to help me work through my stuff, but the thought of a threesome or watching you fuck some guy... just sounds very unappealing. It sounds like a season 1 L-Word plot."

"Huh, you watched the L-Word?" Judy was surprised she lifted her head from Jen's sweaty neck and looked at her open mouthed.

"I subscribe to Showtime Jude. It's no big deal, but some dude with no strings attached would probably think we were trying to steal his sperm," Jen laughed. "That's the last thing I want."

"Yeah..." Judy's voice dropped low, "but what do you want?" She didn't mean to sound so puzzled and frustrated she just wanted to get to the bottom of how to help Jen get her groove back.

"What do I want?" Jen laughed again, pecked Judy's lips. "I don't know.. this. You, the boys, our nights and good mornings. Everything is all and all pretty good and I couldn't really hope for more. Like I keep thinking life is short and I shouldn't push it."

"I could push you into the pool right now..." Judy said mischievously. She scooted off of Jen and pulled her shoes off, and started to wrestle her leggings down her legs. "Come on, it's so hot out here and you just did a hell of a work out."

"Judy, if you want to undress me you don't need all this pretense," Jen flirted shamelessly and Judy's whole face lit up as bright as the sun shining over them. "Just please don't bring home a strange dick like it's stray puppy and expect me to take it in and pet it."

"Eww, now who is being gross." And with that Judy rolled Jen into the pool with a squeal and splash. Tore off her top and short and hopped in after. The splash fight was fun, but Judy was just amped for a whole different type of getting wet with Jen. It appeared she was slowly getting closer. She had some new notes to make in her playbook that was for sure. Still hazy on the penetration question though...


	10. Outside the heat and the summer fades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tropey!

"Hurry up, just throw some clothes in a bag and let's roll," Jen said as she stuffed her own bag in the very early morning hours. Judy was trying, but she was still a little wine drunk from the night before and it felt like her head hadn't even hit the pillow before the alarm had been blaring in her ear signaling it was time to rise.

"I'm ready, I'm just moving slow," Judy blinked groggily and wondered how she was going to make it through the morning, let alone the day.

"The kids, Christopher and Karen are already in the car," Jen put on sunglasses even though it was still dark outside. Judy didn't even have to ask why they weren't driving themselves to Henry's first competitive Holy Harmonies tournament in LA—neither of them would pass a breathalyzer at this point.

The church donation fundraiser had raised hella money for the cause and the Holy Harmonies were able to enter their first tournament. Judy knew that Jen wasn't too pleased with how much extra time Henry's extracurricular was taking up. She also didn't think it should be so competitive, but it made him happy and she couldn't very well say 'no' to her kid's happiness.

Neighbor Karen had wormed her way to getting an invite from Christopher when she donated a bunch of expensive stuff belonging to her former husband. He had come over to the house acting frightened when he broke the news to Jen. Apologetic, stating that he never thought that Karen would actually willingly accept the offer to attend a weekend religious show choir tournament.

"Why did we drink so much last night when we knew we had to get up for this?" Judy asked rhetorically, as she dragged her suitcase out of the house with Jen practically pushing her forward.

"Oh fuck," Jen was looking at Karen's SUV and the seating arrangement: Karen was driving, Charlie took shotgun, Christopher and Henry were in the back seat, which meant Jen and Judy had to cram into the tiny third row. The hatchback was full of costumes and props for the performances which meant there was no room for their bags and luggage except next to them on the seat which was already piled with the rest of the crew's stuff. "Where are we going to sit?"

"Get in, get in, slow pokes," Christopher stuck his head out of the window and yelled, "we can't miss 7am opening prayer."

Judy looked pleadingly at Jen, "I guess I'll have to sit on your lap?"

...

Karen was obliviously driving, Charlie had his headphones on and laptop out. Chris and Henry had the stereo cranked up and were going over harmonies, and Judy was trying desperately to ignore the sultry feeling of Jen's hands wrapped protectively around her waist and her strong thighs under ass.

"Are you comfortable?" Judy whispered apologetically, Jen's jaw was slack, her eyes hidden behind oversized sunglasses and she was leaning back in the seat and clutching Judy's tummy like she was experiencing motion sickness.

"Oh, yeah, this is just great, a hangover dream," Jen whispered sarcastically as she shifted her legs under Judy so that her thigh was between hers and Judy gulped, cursing bumpy car rides and her stupid idea to restrict self-pleasure. She was on fire, and Jen was whispering in her ear, "I don't think I can listen to this goddamn song again. It's so fucking loud, Help me Judy! What have we gotten ourselves into?"

Judy agreed. What had they gotten themselves into? Karen was an idiot who didn't want to take the 101 or the 405 so she decided to take the fucking PCH which added like an hour and half to the journey, but she wanted to see the goddamn ocean, even though it was like right there two blocks away from her house. Thus why they had to leave by 4:30am for this shit. Judy usually didn't wish bad will on anyone, but Karen had a heavy fucking foot and was whipping around corners causing her some serious discomfort.

Jen's hands had crept up from her waist to her sides and were stroking at the fabric of her thin dress, tickling her ribs just so to leave trails of fire in their wake. Trails that were shooting straight down to her pussy. Her pussy which was inadvertently grinding every now and again against Jen's thigh, and it was not helping her situation.

"I'm freezing," Jen complained and Judy twisted around looking for something, and found a tub with an Elvis style bedazzled cape which was for the "All shook up for Jesus" number. "A real showstopper," Christopher had said, "Their Ace in the hole."

For now, the over-sized heavy white cape made a great blanky, and Judy gladly draped it over both of them. She felt Jen relax, and hug her middle so Judy shifted a bit to get her clit out of grinding range. Now they looked like they were posing for the world's worst lesbian romance fairytale story cover picture: Drunk Prince Jen holding her caped Princess Judy awkwardly across her lap. They both started to doze off, but that didn't last cause of the aforementioned driving courtesy of Karen, and the loudness of the music.

But they were kind of left alone in their little bubble, so when the next bump hit, out of reflect Jen squeezed Judy's ribs and her hands flew up with the motion of the vehicle and well, Judy felt Jen squeeze her breasts. Judy already being so on edge due to the proximity, general horniness and acute horniness brought on by the car ride felt her nipples come to attention under the lacy ass bra she had thrown on in her haste of dressing under the influence. She wished she'd picked one with a little padding so it wouldn't be so obvious, or even a dress that was thicker than 1-ply toilet paper.

There was no way Jen didn't notice Judy's nip-nips— she felt Jen's thumbs brush over her nipples once, and then to her amusement and seeming never-ending torture they made a second tentative pass, which in turn lit her mind ablaze and sent more shockwaves of sensations straight down to her wide-awake clit. Zip fucking zap, and then like Judy wouldn't notice, Jen started to palm her breasts a little and she whispered, "Judy, your boobs... you've got nipples. Fuck."

"Yeeaaahhh," Judy sighed quietly which almost turned to a whimper. Jen was really rolling and squeezing in such a explorative and reverent sweet way, that Judy's eyes had slipped shut and she felt her thighs squeeze together on their own accord. Then it stopped abruptly, and Judy snapped out of her reverie feeling like she'd been dunked in cold water.

"Shit, fuck, Jude, I'm sorry...Oh, Judy, that was so over the line," Jen's hands had disappeared somewhere. Judy thought maybe she was sitting on them, because Judy felt like she was going to fall into a bottomless put without Jen's arms around her.

"No, no, no, it's okay," Judy tried to get some moisture back into her mouth and licked her lips. She didn't know why it was okay for Jen to be feeling her up in the back seat with the Jesus songs on and the ocean on the left, the kids in the car... all of it was really inappropriate and should be a screeching boundary that made her mind scream "halt". Doing this all under a child's Elvis cape was even worse somehow.

A moment passed and Judy didn't know what to say. Thankfully Jen finally said something.

"I don't have nipples anymore... chopped off with the mastectomies', and they didn't put them back. Judy, I got carried away, uh, I guess I really miss nipples..." Jen stammered clearly mortified by her handsy exuberance. Her voice was pinched and ragged, verging on tears, if Judy was detecting correctly.

"Hey, no..." and only God knows why, but Judy twisted toward Jen, gave her a soothing kiss, cupped her cheek, smiled in reassurance and then pointedly reached down to practically yank both of Jen's hands up and placed them firmly back over her breasts. "Pinch, roll, squeeze, fuck... scratch me. My nipples are your nipples now," Judy whispered in Jen's ear, and the collective shiver that ran through both of them about sent Judy off when Jen did exactly that.

"Tell me exactly what it feels like, I can't feel shit. My whole chest is numb," Jen whispered and this time the raggedness in her voice sounded less tearful and more lustful.

"Oh, shit, it feels like a tickle straight to my core," Judy sighed. "Like torture in the best way, and you know _exactly_ what you're doing to me, don't play dumb, Harding."

What had began as the early morning car ride from hell....was still the car ride from hell, but only because Judy was wet as fuck and wanting Jen more than ever. Jen was happily playing with her boobs like a teenager. It was adorable and sexy and fucking maddening.

On the plus side, boobs were now on the table and up for grabs (so to speak.)


	11. He fed me fine food, He gave me shiny things

"Jen, the concession stand is selling freaking 'Jesus wieners'," Judy shouted as she balanced a huge tray of grub and waded through a sea of spectators in the bleachers. "I got you a 'holy trinity triple cheeseburger' and a large diet coke."

"Oh, thank you fucking Jesus," Jen said, and Judy stiffened noticing the head turns and disapproving looks from the surrounding parents who were watching the regional Holy Harmonizer performances.

"This is such a hangover cure." Jen took a huge bit of her burger, her eyes never left the circus on the convention floor.

The center was enormous and filled with people, smiling children: laughing, singing and in those taking these performances way too seriously. Christopher had whisked away Henry to join the rest of his group in some undisclosed practice location only after Jen had given him a very scary lecture about "pedophile hunting grounds" and not letting a single one of those innocent children out of his sight for a second.

Judy passed Charlie a burger and he took it with a nod barely looking up from his phone. He was clearly just there for moral support, which was all that could be expected from a 16 year old at his younger brother's Christian show choir tournament. It was the effort that counted.

Karen seemed to be in her element, she reminded Judy of Ben, practically dancing in her seat and chatting with strangers. She was really working the crowd. That was absolutely fine with both Judy and Jen because it meant they didn't have to keep up conversation with her or entertain her.

By mid-afternoon when there was finally a break in the rigorous schedule Judy was so ready to check into the hotel and take a nap. Her head was pounding from the amplified noise and her feet hurt from walking around the expansive convention hall. Jen hadn't said anything, but Judy could tell by the way she was grimacing and clutching onto Judy's arm her back and legs were killing her too.

The hotel rooms had been booked by the church, (weird puritanical control Judy guessed.) Charlie was staying with an older group of all male church affiliated Holy Harmonies, (he was thrilled.) Henry was with his group and Christopher in a suite, and Jen, Judy and Karen were bunked up down the hall in another suite. The hotel adjoined the convention center by skywalk and it was actually really swanky, but that didn't matter so long as there was a bed for Judy to crash out on for a little while.

There were two beds in fact, so obviously Jen and Judy would take one and Karen could have one to herself, but she was playing martyr and making it a thing by saying she would sleep on the pull out so they could each have a bed. Judy just looked at Jen and laughed, while Karen looked between them in confusion.

"We'll share a bed, Karen, you can stretch out on that one," Jen confirmed and added with an eyeroll, "we always share a bed."

Karen's face did some sort of gymnastics act and then she said, "So wait, are you two like a—but Jen you had a husband."

"Well, Karen so did you, and now I have a Judy."

Judy knew that was harsh because Karen almost started to cry at the reminder that her husband had left her for a man, but she also kind of couldn't help but beam in pride and stare heart daggers at Jen.

Karen sighed in defeat. "Is everyone I know turning gay?"

"We do live in California," Judy said with a sympathetic shrug.

Karen shook her head, "I think I'm going to go down to the Applebees in the lobby and get a bite. Do you two... lovebirds want anything?"

"We're good," Jen said and dropped her ass down onto the bed. Judy followed her down and kicked off her shoes.

"That was an interesting coming out of sorts," Judy commented in bemusement. She wondered what was going on in Jen's mind.

"What? It's just Karen," came the dismissive reply.

"You didn't have to remind her about Jeff. I think this trip was her way of getting her mind off of that. You know, mixing it up with a different crowd," Judy couldn't help but feel empathetic.

"Trust me, she didn't forget about Jeff. That kind of thing sticks with you," Jen already sounded half asleep. "Are you gonna get under the covers or what?"

Judy moved off the bedspread so Jen could get it situated and then she happily crawled under it and into Jen's arms, leaning forward for her kiss and then teasing her by commenting. "So you have a 'Judy' now, huh?"

"Yep."

...

When Judy woke up, the bedside clock read 7:14pm and she blinked a few times to clear the sleep from her eyes. Jen was still in bed, right next to her, reading on her phone, and there was Karen— bustling around the room making noise.

"Oh hey, you're up," Jen smiled at her and Judy thought she looked more alive and relaxed. She smiled back and sat up to stretch, turning her attention toward Karen.

"Whatcha doing Karen?" Judy asked watching in shock as she practically hosed herself down in perfume.

Karen turned to face Jen and Judy, "I met someone and I have a date! There's another convention going on here, like a gaming thing. I ran into this really nice guy at Applebees and he thinks I look like Boomer from—."

"—Battlestar Galactica?" Judy interrupted, her eyebrow shooting up at the coincidence.

"Yes! His name is Gregor and we are going to play the Battlestar Galactica game and it's half price apps at Applebees after 9! Oh, and if all goes well, you two ladies will have the room all to yourself tonight cause I plan on staying with him." Karen smacked her lips and clapped her hands enthusiastically.

Jen perked up and shared an astonished look with Judy. "That's great Kare, you fuck that man like a full grown ass woman. You deserve it."

...

Karen had finally left to go on her date leaving Jen and Judy to themselves with nothing to do. It was too early to go back to bed, neither of them felt like drinking after over-imbibing the night prior and wondering the hotel lobby didn't sound appealing.

"So Karen and Gregor," Judy grinned cheekily. "Should we tell her she's getting your sloppy seconds?"

Jen smacked Judy's face playfully, "hardly."

Judy got up to wander around the room and stretch out, she decided to get out of her dress and put on a robe since they weren't planning on going anywhere. Jen's phone buzzed.

"Who is that?"

"Charlie. He says he's having a great time with the Christian geeks," Jen smirked. "God, they're probably shooting heroin."

Judy frowned, "I hope that's sarcasm." Judy went into the bathroom to unpack her travel items and noticed for the first time that their hotel suite was remarkably equipped with a luxury jacuzzi tub. "Um, Jen, have you seen the tub in here?"

"Yeah, that looks... inviting."


	12. Water, I'm walking on water

"Are we sure Karen, isn't coming back?" Jen asked while wringing her hands together. Both women stood in front of the jacuzzi in hotel issued white terrycloth robes, watching as hot water slowly filled the large tub.

Judy looked from the water to Jen's furrowed brow and back again. "We'll lock the door. That "Battlestar Galactica" game probably takes hours and half-price appetizers don't even start until nine. And then sex..." Judy added as an afterthought, unsure how to measure that for time.

Jen took a breath and nodded slowly like she was trying to convince herself that this was the right decision. Judy lowered her voice to a gentle whisper, "this is supposed to be fun, if you're feeling weird or scared, there's no need to get naked with me."

The memory of cold showers and vacant stares, with Jen's arms crossed over her chest after the accident were all too recent and Judy did not wish for a repeat. She'd expressed that much and the shower requests had stopped, but the jacuzzi had a intimate feel and there was a definite "step forward" vibe.

Not to mention, they'd just "come out" to Karen. (The finer points of their ever-increasing intimate relationship yet to be defined.) Also recent, was the feel-up-nipple-tweaking early morning car ride, and that memory was fresh for Judy. In mind and body.

While Judy was lost in her thoughts, Jen unknotted her robe, let it drop to the tile floor, and launched into the tub, reaching out for Judy to follow her lead. A decision had been made. Judy like-y decisive Jen.

"Okay, so can we make a rule?"

"Yeah, sure," Judy slowly undid her robe, she didn't feel any sort of self-consciousness with Jen. She realized she wanted her to look at her body, all 41-years of her glory. "What are you thinking?"

"Uh, just I'm allowed to stare at your chest, but please don't stare at mine? Cause of the—." Jen kinda motioned to the general area of her chest and sunk under the water.

"—Right, fair." Judy scrunched her chin, seeing no problem with that request if it made her like literal soulmate comfortable, and slid into the bath opposite Jen. She turned the jets on and the jacuzzi whirred, pushing streams of massaging water through the jets.

"Oh this is nice."

"Feels good on the feet."

Judy had never felt more like an old married couple with Jen than that moment: sitting in a hotel whirlpool, talking about their old lady aches and pains. She loved it, but all she could think about was pushing over to Jen and straddling her lap. It felt inappropriate though, unless she was invited. Judy wasn't a dog in heat. She sucked in a shuddered breath, and wondered how fast she'd orgasm if she spread her legs in the path of one of those massaging jet streams.

Her bet was on instantly.

Recently, Judy had been bored at the assisted living facility and picked up a magazine. She read an article about what it really takes for a relationship to thrive over time versus what society teaches us. A relationship isn't all romantic date nights, starting a family with 2.5 kids and elaborate professions of love.

A real relationship that grows over time is based on owning what triggers us, healing from past wounds and trauma and open, honest conversation even when it's hard. With Jen, Judy thought everything had gone in reverse, but maybe they had gotten right (minus the murder) after all.

"What are you thinking about?" Jen asked, shaking Judy from her thoughts. "Your head looks heavy."

In typical Judy fashion, she put on a smile, "nothing. How funny are these Jesus dancers, yo?'

"Shut up, come here," Jen reached out for her and that was all it took for Judy to practically swim across the bath tub. She turned around to situate herself flush against Jen, snuggling between her legs and emulating their earlier car ride pose, albeit this was (slightly) wetter and much more private and cozy.

"You can play with my boobs if you want," Judy offered hopefully.

Jen's chuckle echoed off the walls of the bathroom, and much to Judy's increasing delight, Jen's wet, slippery hands snaked around her sides, enveloped her waist and then cradled the undersides of her breasts as they bobbed in the streaming water.

"Nice," Judy smiled and sunk further into Jen, letting herself relax. "So on a scale of 'one to Ellen' how gay are you feeling, Jen?"

"Do I have to give it a number? I'd say like Sarah Paulson for Cate Blanchett," Jen cupped Judy's boobs, and nuzzled her face against her neck.

"That's pretty fucking gay...are you thinking those Ocean's 8 interviews I made you watch? Cause that was... mmm." She trailed off lost in the sensations of warmth, wet and touch.

"I've been dying to do this all day...honestly, a lot longer, actually," Jen admitted. Judy stroked Jen's thighs in attempt to anchor herself, as she felt her back arch into Jen's hands. She swallowed a gasp at the admission. Not only did the intimacy feel amazing, Jen made her feel desired. She had a way of being lasered focused on the task at hand, and in this way it made Judy shudder with need.

Judy closed her eyes as Jen considered her rhythmic ministrations over her skin, every nerve-ending blazing. "You know, I am on a mission—I promised I wouldn't have an orgasm until you did," she said, and realized it sounded embarrassing to say out loud, especially in this circumstance.

Jen tutted. "That's absurd."

"I know, I know, but you never said how long—and, uh... I worry, and I wasn't going to masturbate in bed next to you, I just need to do something though, cause—."

And then Jen cupped Judy's pussy under the water and whispered against the shell of her ear, "let's do something about that, okay?"

Judy grasped at Jen's thighs, "Okay...but I'm gonna go off like a fucking 4th of July fail, and you might seriously lose a finger...cause I am on the edge—."

Jen shushed her by swiftly parting her labia and running a single finger slowly, firmly from her entrance to her clit. Judy whimpered and the ability to string together syllables into words became impaired, but Jen didn't need directions. She knew how to work circles around Judy's clit with her fingers, matching the pace as Judy involuntarily bucked her hips just so. Jonesing for more; chasing the high.

Thankfully, Jen knew Judy wasn't in the mood for teasing and needed release. She turned her head and sought out giving lips and tongue in a hot, sweet kiss which Jen willingly indulged.

Thinking back, which she did often, all she really remembered was the perfection of the pressure, the heat, the water, the strength of one arm braced around middle holding her tight, and the orgasmic lights sparkling as she came hard against Jen's other hand. And then sweet kisses bringing her back to bask in the afterglow.

Even as she enjoyed herself, Judy felt that ever present twinge of co-dependy guilt. She should have taken care of Jen first. She should have checked in more, made sure Jen was good and horny too, she didn't want to be an "advantage taker." Judy figured she'd just have to spend the rest of the night displacing that guilt in whatever form that took shape. Whatever _Jen_ needed. Though, Judy planned to offer to eat her pussy like it was a box of Entenmann's chocolate chip cookies.

"Whew, that was really fucking hot," Jen said after a bit of time had passed. Judy took a deep breath and shook herself back to her senses.

"Mmm - _so say we all_."


	13. Lucky Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, this one is just about finished up. Maybe 1 or 2 more chapters  
>  I have 8000 words in on a long one shot coming up that distracted me - look out for "It's Mutual" in the very near future when you finish reading this one. ;) 
> 
> Love ~ Tart

There was quite a bit of water on the bathroom floor, Judy wondered how that happened as she smiled and threw down some towels.

Jen was toweling off as Judy came out of the bathroom in her robe. "Are you fucking horny yet?" In very un-Judy-like fashion she was beyond the point of politely veiled pleasantries. She was ready to go to town, and by "town" she meant fuck Jen up with her hands and mouth and just devour every inch of her. She was feeling wild.

Unfortunately, Jen was frowning and looking at her phone. "What's wrong?" Judy's animal lust faded slightly.

"Uh," Jen sighed apologetically, "Christopher texted a few times that Henry's having a hard time with his Holy Harmonizers and wants to come to our room."

Judy loved the little guy, she really did and this trip was about his performance, but bad timing to have a breakdown. She was so close, and they had gotten rid of Karen for the night. Now they had to shift into mom-mode and comfort their little boop.

"Oh, okay, sure. Whatever he needs, poor little guy."

"Let me call and see how he's doing. Maybe I can just talk to him really quick and he'll settle in," Jen flipped her wet hair and pulled on her robe as she lifted her phone to her ear. "Hey, Chris? How's Hen?" There was a pause. "Oh, shoot. Like the time with the bird? Yeah, no, not good. Uh, okay well, bring him down to my room. 504. Yeah, we'll take care of him."

Jen mouthed "sorry" to Judy.

She started to look for her pajamas. Looks like the evening had taken a decidedly unsexy turn.

...

An hour later, pizza delivery was on it's way to the room. Judy, Jen and Henry were all sitting on the bed in their pajamas watching some cartoons and everyone seemed to be feeling better. Judy told herself there would be plenty of opportunities to satisfy Jen now that the flood gates had opened, and tonight just wasn't destined to be the night.

Henry just wasn't used to having so much out of his control. It was too much for him, and Judy thought that Jen could relate all too well. A new environment, new events. It was a lot, but lucky for both of them, Judy was amazing in these types of situations.

She had lots of practice making new residents at the home feel comfortable and get settled. Some of them had lived in their own homes all of their lives and getting used to a new place and a new schedule when they were set in their ways wasn't easy. Jen was just set in her ways or lack of ways sexually and Henry was scared of performing on such a large scale with so many people watching. It did seem like the big leagues.

Two hours later, the pizza (full of meat) had been consumed, and Henry was comforted and feeling more confident. He was sound asleep on Karen's bed, Jen and Judy were yawning and cuddling together on their bed. Jen turned out the light and Judy and was happy to give her a sweet good night kiss. A promise of more to come.

...

**The next day**

Karen didn't come back to the room at all that night. Things must have went very well with Gregor. Or they were still playing the Battlestar Galactica game. Hell, maybe they had decided to watch the entire series. Judy wasn't sure, but she was happy that Karen was getting herself out there in a big way. No one deserved to be cheated on and have their marriage ended. In that respect, she still felt terrible that Jen had gone through that with the whole Bambi saga.

At least Karen got the benefit of closure on her marriage, confrontation and both sides of the story. Jen hadn't gotten any real closure. Simply the empty feeling of rejection and forever wondering why her now deceased husband would go so far as to lie about Jen being dead. That was so diabolical in Judy's opinion. She could see how that would close Jen off for future intimacy.

She had other things to focus on though. Like the mass of spectators watching the Holy Harmonizers tournament. Today, her mind was clear and focused, which might be due to the fact that she was no longer hung over. Or the mind blowing orgasm she'd had along with a good night of sleep.

Henry's performance was amazing. He really stole the show, though Judy was biased naturally. She couldn't stop the tears from welling up in her eyes as she exchanged looks with Jen at the end. Even Charlie gave him a standing ovation. The beaming look of pride and accomplishment on Henry's face as he finished performing and basked in applause would stick with Judy forever.

After the tournament, they found Karen who couldn't stop rambling about the joys of Gregor much to Jen's chagrin, which Judy found adorable. The group was finished with the regionals and had showed promise for their rookie outing according to Christopher. Judy thought he was being modest. The Holy Harmonizers had nailed it to the cross (bad pun). Chris was already looking forward to next year.

The ride back to Laguna was uneventful. There was more room in Karen's vehicle as Chris sent another parent home with the costumes, and Jen and Judy at least had a little room in the back seat so they didn't have to literally stack on top of each other, though they held hands and butted up as was their custom. They stopped for ice cream (Henry's choice) and had great laughs as he excitedly recounted his favorite moments from the performance.

However, when they got home everyone went there separate ways. Jen had emails to catch up on for work. Henry needed to nap after the adrenaline plus sugar rush and subsequent crash and Charlie had apparently been up all night hanging out with the teenagers he met. Plus, boys his age tend to sleep a lot (and don't like to shower) Judy had learned through the joys of co-parenting.

...

Much later that night, Judy was doing laundry. She'd taken on the domestic task for the whole household and found she quite enjoyed sorting the whole family's clothes along with hers. Most of her kimono robes were dry clean only as were a lot of Jen's work blazers, but there was something about washing her panties along with Jen's, Charlie's Under Armour boxer briefs and Henry's little Spiderman themed underpants that made her really feel like part of the family. It was weird, but it really was the little things.

Her phone buzzed with a text. Instinctively, she knew it was from Jen. It wasn't uncommon for them to text each other even when they were in the same house: little reminders or a request asking to bring snacks or wine to whatever room they were in if one of them was in the kitchen.

The women would frequently send messages to one another throughout the day. Judy of course sent "checking in" messages more than necessary followed by little hearts and smiles, she was lucky when Jen replied with eye roll emojis and now sometimes little kissy lips that she knew Jen would probably never do for anyone else. It made Judy grin like a lovesick fool.

Judy finished adding detergent and turned on the washing machine. Then she took her phone out of her pocket and did a double take when she saw the text that Jen sent her:

_Come upstairs, I can't wait anymore. <eggplant> _


	14. I'm Coming Up Man-Sized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, an epilogue after this chapter and this one will be in the books. 
> 
> Title and all chapter titles are from PJ Harvey lyrics - I'm on a PJ kick, she's the best.

Judy felt a pang of desire course through her body. This was the moment she had been waiting for, she knew it instinctively. She wasn't sure what Jen was in the mood for, but she was sure it was gonna be oh so good.

The anticipation between getting from the laundry room upstairs to the bedroom seemed to take a lifetime. By the time she entered the dark and quiet room she was practically panting with want. She would have to throw the pair of panties she was wearing in with the next laundry load because she was already soaked.

At first she didn't see Jen, and a jolt of fear washed over her like a cold splash. This text had better not be something else. She didn't think there was any way to misinterpret it, and Jen had to be feeling what she was feeling. Judy had been doing her best (seductively eating peaches, bath time orgasms, so much touching— _come on_!) to peel back the layers of Jen's repression and get to the juicy center.

Not that the work was hard, but the road had felt long and frustrating at times. Judy was hoping Jen's slot machine was about to hit the jackpot because for Judy touching Jen and seeing her in action was just as good if not better than being touched herself. In other words, she didn't want their sexual relationship to evolve as a one-way street.

"Jen, you sent me a message and I'm very intrigued," Judy gently padded into the room looking around, "Where are you?"

"I'm in the closet," Jen called back. "Don't come in yet."

"Well, that's fitting," Judy mumbled to herself as she took a seat on the bed and impatiently waited for further conversation.

"What are you doing in there?" Judy asked after she heard some odd cursing and a bit of rummaging around. Knowing Jen's colorful language she could just be organizing her shoes.

Jen peeked around the corner of the doorframe. "I bought something a few weeks ago, please don't laugh. You know how much I hate being vulnerable."

"Okay..." Judy craned her neck trying to see what Jen was wearing. "Are you going to show me or hide in there all night?"

"Um...well, before I...show myself I want to explain a little bit." Even in the dark Judy could tell that the other women was blushing fiercely, but her eyes seemed to be alight with a sense of excitement she had never seen before.

"You can tell me anything," Judy was dying. What the fuck was going on with Jen? Nothing was ever normal in the little world they'd built, but perhaps Judy preferred it that way. She heard Jen take a shuddering breath followed by a beat of silence. "I promise whatever you want, I'm not going to reject you, okay?"

"Fuck okay.. Judes. I haven't been the most forthright about my... needs, or lack... _lacking of needs_ , but I've been thinking a lot and _watching you_...you are really fucking sexy and I, well, goddamn it..."

"I'm listening, Jen, I'm right here with you, and you're really sexy yourself. I think you know how I feel about that by now." Judy's ass was perched on the edge of the bed in rapt attention, she was nodding along. Her heart was beating hard as she tried to figure out what Jen was trying to tell her in this fucking monologue.

Judy inherently had all the patience of a saint. She happened to always be the friend who was called to sit outside the movie theater for a big opening night or for a long wait on a Black Friday sale. She sat outside a Sephora with an old girlfriend for 12 hours on the cold hard concrete in a line waiting for an Urban Decay make-up set one time. But her pussy was impatient as hell; she wanted what she wanted and the two Judy's were raging at each other at the moment. Judy bit her lip and crossed her legs, and then uncrossed them. She wished she had her crystal that gave her strength at this moment.

Jen went on, "I mean, I have been having a hell of a time, with the accident and the guilt... and thinking about things you said and how you've asked me about, you know, uh, _penetration_ and maybe getting some strange guy to have a threesome with and all that... plus, the fucking peach kick you've been on..."

If anything Judy should consider this a positive breakthrough. This was the most Jen had shown any sign that she'd really been paying attention to Judy's mission and opened up about the topic in relation to Jen's own needs at all.

Maybe Judy had over done it with the peach thing. She couldn't help how juicy they were.

"...But then you encouraged me to go out with a dude and I was doubting, and then your boobs and the bath, and that was fucking hot...Judy, fucking Jesus. Then I really wanted you to touch me, but I wasn't sure if it was the right time. Henry needed us, but well, I bought this stupid thing and I just can't stop thinking about it, seriously, I'm obsessed. I can't take it anymore, so I have to ask if you want to try it?"

"Yes! Try what?" Judy jumped off the bed and tried to run to Jen to pull her out of the fucking shadows.

"Judy! Wait, you can't just say "yes"..."

"I know you told me to start saying "no" more, but this is an exception... it's a--a sexual emergency!" Judy didn't even know what to say, just that if Jen was obsessed with something and needed her help of course she was down to clown.

Was it a whip, chains, paddles? Was Jen wearing a full leather Dominatrix get up in there? Judy felt a little thrill at the thought of calling her "Mistress" and being made to crawl around on her knees, maybe Jen would spank her ass. Were they going full throttle with this shit? The flood of questions and possibilities was making Judy so fucking hot even if Jen wanted to put in a butt plug that looked like raccoon tail and eat cocoa puffs off her snatch she'd go along with it at this point.

Ah, shit, Jen had gone silent while Judy was running the fucking weird scenarios through her mind. She really didn't want to go back to the forest so she was hoping Jen wasn't about to come out dressed a furry.

"Jen, if you're a furry—"

"What? Fuck, no...Judy, oh, my God. Do you even know me?"

Judy shrugged, and held her breath.

"I -I realized I don't want dick, _I want a dick_ ," Jen finally stepped out from the closet and let Judy take it in (so to speak). She was wearing a black corset thing (hot!) and a decent-sized light blue strap-on jetted out like a flag pole from her hips.

With this turn of events maybe Judy should have been seductively eating bananas this whole time.

"You better plan on fucking me senseless with that," Judy didn't recognize her own voice when she spoke, it had dropped like a full octave. She saw Jen visibly shiver. "Are you planning to let me touch your pussy though?"

"Uh, I don't know, Judes... can we start with the cock and stop if it's like awful for either of us, and then pretend this never happened?"

She took Jen's hands and led her to the bed, she motioned for her to sit down side by side. Jen was staring at the dildo between her legs and Judy was too. It was like the elephant in the room for a minute, neither women quite sure how to make the other happy or comfortable. Jen suddenly grabbed a pillow and put it over her lap to hide it.

"Hey, I think it was smiling at me," Judy moved her hand to Jen's thigh and rubbed it gently. "Now that you're talking will you tell me what about this appeals to you so I can be sure I know how to fulfill your fantasy like a good girl?"

Judy licked her lips and blinked innocently watching with a smirk while Jen's eyes went wide as saucers. She noticed that Jen was nervously rubbing her foot up and down the back of her calf.

"It's not really something I can pin point, but when you were talking about fucking Steve, and then just other times- like at the grief retreat with Nick- I kind of started to have this unknown rage whenever I thought about you plus another dude's dick."

"Rage?"

"It changed from rage, anger, whatever, into something else over time. I thought it was jealously, maybe it is penis envy, so stupid."

"What is your feeling now? What changed enough to lead you to not being able to wait any longer?" Judy was feeling it, she was already making some plans for that blue cock of Jen's.

"I haven't had an orgasm for like years, Judy... whenever I think about this," Jen motioned toward the dildo, "with you, being inside you... I get so turned on, I think this will do it."

"I want you to fuck me," Judy said plainly looking her right in the eye. "I want you and only you inside me. I'm so wet and ready for your cock."

Jen's breathing rate immediately increased, her pupils looked like she'd just taken a substantial amount of 'shrooms they were so dilated with lust. Judy knew that look, she'd seen it many times, she knew Jen was a visual person and she also happened to be very good at people pleasing—and in her humble opinion—cock teasing.

Standing up, she took off her robe and tank top in record time as she bossed Jen around a little bit.

"Lay down, let me see you."

Judy ripped that pillow off of Jen's lap and tossed it behind her head as the other woman scrambled to lay back in position. Judy kept her panties on, thinking Jen might want the privilege of taking them off herself. She started slow, despite the fever-pitch desire and energetic shift in the bedroom.

This is really happening. Judy wanted to squeal, but that would probably ruin the mood.

Instead she locked the door and switched on the stereo for some background noise. Kids were home, albeit probably asleep, and the house was well-insulated, but Judy didn't want Jen to have any distraction or unnecessary discomfort about being interrupted or heard.

Plus, she had survived Jen's monologue about wanting to use a strap on, might as well build up a bit of anticipation for a minute (Not too long though, she didn't want Jen to start in with the self-doubt.)

Judy recognized how much Jen was trusting her with and how vulnerable she was being in admitting she needed her and wanted this. The thought that Jen had actually been secretly thinking about this for months and had gone out and bought the toy and harness ratcheted up Judy's level of arousal.

She planted some soft kisses to Jen's legs, as she smiled looking up to meet her eyes and check in with her. Judy let her hair trail over her quivering thighs as she slowly crawled up Jen's body like a predatory animal. She paused at the dildo and gave it a light kiss, watching Jen. She was pleased to see her squirm and swallow a lump in her throat.

Judy came closer she kissed her way up Jen's clavicle, to her neck, whispering how fucking sexy she looked before kissing her mouth properly. Jen returned the kiss eagerly, pulling her close, raking her fingernails up and down the exposed skin of Judy's back. She felt sexy and so loved. Jen knew exactly how to kiss her: the pressure, tongue, softness. It was glorious.

She let herself meld up again Jen, letting out a moan when she felt Jen's hands kneading her breasts, and gently plucking her nipples. God she really treated her breasts right. Judy whispered that in Jen's ear, and she whimpered back, "I want to suck on your fucking nipples."

Happy to oblige, Judy braced herself and pushed her breasts into Jen's face, and let her go to town. She moaned in contentment, her nipples had always been very sensitive and Jen seemed to really enjoy that. She felt Jen graze her teeth over her left nipple and the slight pain sent a dizzying zap of pleasure through her body. "Oh fuck."

"Too much?" Jen stopped immediately.

"No way," Judy reassured her, "here, let me try something." Judy kissed her and smiled and crawled down Jen's body making sure Jen could see Judy whetting her lips in preparation. She slowly wrapped her hand around the dildo and started to suck on it and lick it up and down. Jen reacted by squirming and swearing up a storm. Visual woman, Judy had her pegged perfectly.

"That is so fucking... God, it's like I can feel your fucking tongue, Jude."

"Do you want to go _inside_ me?" Judy asked as she pulled her mouth off with a pop.

Jen nodded vigorously and clamored to get up and change positions. Judy threw herself onto her back in delight, as Jen adjusted the strap-on, making sure it was night and tight on her hips.

"You won't hurt me, just don't throw your back out, probably don't wanna to explain this injury to the chiro," Judy said lifting her head and noticing Jen's look of uncertainty.

"I have a strong core," Jen responded confidently. Judy like Jen with a dick.

"I know you have a gorgeous stomach."

Jen was on her knees between Judy's legs, and stroked her hand over Judy's soaked panty clad pussy. "Wow, you are—"

"—drenched," Judy breathed as Jen hooked her thumbs on either side of her underwear and shimmied over her hips and down her legs. Then it was back to business and Jen looked very serious as she began to softly stroke her fingers through Judy's folds.

"I promise you I'm ready for your cock," Judy's pussy was very impatient, but in a move she hadn't anticipated Jen bent forward and buried her whole face in her pussy, licking her up and down, and fucking her with her tongue. Her back arched into it and she had to fight to keep from squeezing her thighs around Jen's head in a vice grip.

Pussy suffocation death would be a rough way to go- not to mention the public obituary. Jen hummed or moaned into her and it was like a fucking sonic boom of sensation. Judy was wantonly humping at Jen's face eager for more: deeper penetration, more clit stimulation.

Jen sat back on her heels and grinned, obviously pleased with herself for her muff diving adventure. Then without further ado, she grabbed Judy's hips and canted them forward a bit and slowly guided the tip of the dildo against her pussy. At first she just rubbed it up and down against her gathering and spreading wetness.

_When will the fucking teasing end?_ Judy wondered in silent torment. Then she inched it inside and both women moaned in relief. Jen pushed herself forward leaning over Judy's body and wrapped her legs around her hips in attempt to get her in and pumping.

"How does it feel?" Jen's voice was ragged with arousal.

"Your cock is amazing," Judy nodded clutching her face, craning her neck to kiss her. "You can go harder, I won't break. Fuck me like you've been dreaming of."

Jen shivered and moaned at that, and practically collapsed on top of Judy, pushing the strap on in all the way to the hilt. Judy's greedy cunt seemed to suck it right up, and in the moments before she started to really get into a rhythm and still had her front lobe functions Judy thought that Jen was so thoughtful in picking out just the right sized dick. It really fit - no pun intended.

And damn did it feel good when Jen started to push it in and out, her body melding with Judy, bed shaking slightly back and forth.

"Yes," Judy burrowed her face against Jen's neck and licked the sheen of sweat off that had formed there. "Kiss me," she begged. Jen pushed her tongue into Judy's mouth and she could taste her own desire. The kiss was hot and filthy as Jen mimicked fucking her with her tongue just as she was doing so with her dick.

Judy really tried to draw her orgasm out longer, and to wait for Jen to give an indication that she was done fucking, but something was dragging against her clit with each thrust and the little blue dildo that could was rap, tap, tapping right at her g-spot and Judy couldn't hold it. She fucking came all over Jen's dick and head thrown back, eyes closed, shuddering and shaking - the fucking works. Maybe that's why Perez called her a "riptide" cause that's sure what it fucking felt like.

She barely registered that Jen was cursing and shaking herself, her body felt so hot and she had unintentionally latched onto Jen's shoulders with a death grip. After a few shaky moments, Jen collapsed on top of her still shuddering and cursing under her breath.

"Did you cum?" Judy asked when she regained her faculties, gently pushing a stray blonde hair out of the other woman's eyes.

"Ah, yesss, fucking finally... like it's literally been years...Judes. Fuck, I forgot how fucking amazing that feels," Jen was grinning with her eyes closed while noticeably drooling on Judy's shoulder.

"Yeah, people tend to enjoy orgasms," Judy laughed at the obviousness of it. Why did Jen think she had been campaigning to get her pussy in the program?

"Shut up, I want to do it again. You okay with getting on top?"

Okay? Ppp-sshah. Judy was fucking ecstatic.


	15. Let's Bring it to Its Final End

Jen rolled off of Judy with a satisfied grunt, and Judy wasted no time in getting on top of her. "How's your back?"

"Good—everything feels good, Judy, I just fucking came," Jen blew a stray hair out of her face and adjusted herself against the pillows so she could see Judy properly.

"Mmm, endorphins," Judy looked down at the now very shiny dildo and hitched her butt up so she could sink her pussy down on it. "Just let me do all the work."

She placed her hands on Jen's shoulders and threw her head back as she started to slowly grind herself on the toy. She was already feeling a nice steady pressure building up again, as she hummed in pleasure.

She looked down at Jen who was intently watching where their bodies were meeting, the dildo bobbing in and out of Judy as she rolled her hips up and down. Forward and back. Judy let out a startled gasp of pleasure when Jen grabbed her hips to hold her and then another when she smacked her ass just enough to sting.

"Oh fuck yes. That's real nice," Judy brought her fingers to her clit to add stimulation and heard Jen moan or gurgle, at any rate, some strangled sound left her throat.

"You like watching me play with myself while you fuck me." Judy wasn't asking, she was smirking and it only made her hotter when Jen nodded vigorously in affirmation.

She bent over, pressed her body against Jen. She was barely moving on the toy, as she licked a trail of sweat from Jen's neck, nibbling and nipping her teeth against her rapidly beating pulse point. When her lips found Jen's ear she whispered in a voice so sultry she surprised herself, "fucking pound me. Please."

Jen whined and squeezed her eyes shut. Judy took the opportunity to kiss her as Jen showed impressive strength for someone who recently lost her spleen and set them both up slightly to gain a bit of leverage. Then it was on, and this was what Judy believed the stuff of sexual fantasies were made of.

Fuck her senseless Jen did. She did have a very strong core, which she put to great use, banging Judy and the feeling was like a vibrator going ten-speed against her g-spot, while she kept pace with her right hand on her clit. Her legs were useless and quivering and Jen was holding her back? Her ass? Jen was fucking everywhere: under her, against her, _inside_ her. This orgasm was intense, and deep it started in her head and her toes all at once and it was like full body slam plus warm hug all at once.

Judy was still shaking and moaning when she felt Jen smacking her face. "Judy? Are you okay? Your eyes rolled back in your head?"

"Did they?" Judy grinned.

"You fainted for second, I thought I killed you..." Jen looked extremely worried, as she hugged Judy against her body.

"Oh no! I faint all the time. I told you that before." Judy brushed it off and willed her limbs to regain feeling.

"I didn't realize you meant during sex."

"Yeah, yeah totally. It just means it was really good. I'm just super sensitive." Judy got distracted by looking down between them and noticing that Jen's corset/bra thing had slipped down and her breasts were exposed. She couldn't help but take a look. She'd seen her before in the shower and here and there, but never close and Judy had never had a chance to just look.

Jen's breath hitched when she noticed. "Judy... don't."

"So those are implants?"

"Uh, technically my doctor prefers to call them 'saline expanders'." Jen shifted in discomfort, but made no move to cover herself.

Judy reached out and stroked her hand over Jen's breasts with tender reverence. "Saline... like salt water.. fuck, Jen you're breasts are like the ocean... aww, you've got the ocean near your heart."

"Oh, Judy, you're so fucking weird."

"I think it's so poetic," she bent down and rested her head on Jen's chest, listening to her rapid heart beat. Orgasms always made her extra clingy.

"Judy? I hate to break up your little Titanic tribute here, but..." Jen bit her lip and casted her eyes down. "Would you um... uh, my fucking cunt is like.. uh.."

Judy sprung up immediately, "Oh? Oh! Yeah? Okay, you want to be touched- licked, fingered, fucked? The works?" Judy wanted to dance around the room. The moment she'd been working towards, from bad goat meat and countless peaches it was finally her time to shine!

"Now Jen, I love you, and since I assume we are going to be doing this like all the time now, I've going to be giving you some pussy eating lessons so you can start paying attention now."

"What was wrong with—? Jen scowled and cocked her head.

"Nothing for a first time effort. Very brave," Judy reassured her with a nod, "Spread your legs wider."

Judy was impressed with the harness mechanism for the strap-on and if that blue dildo wasn't just perfect. She snapped it off, so the dong wouldn't be smacking her forehead when she was trying to suck on Jen's clit and pushed it over her thigh.

"Wow, your labia are so symmetrical and you smell delicious."

"Judy...please, can you save the cunt compliments for after," Jen groaned.

"Sorry, sorry." Judy put her mouth to work, sweeping her tongue through her ample wetness and getting an equally ample reaction. She popped up. "Here's the problem, you're like so wet there's not enough friction. I'm gonna clean you up. And that dildo wasn't snug to your clit, next time we'll make sure it's tight so each thrust you get more pleasure."

"Judy! Fuck, come on, you're killing me." Jen had that 'angry lioness whose Gazelle was zig zagging away across the plains' look. Judy figured she better get down to business.

Judy beamed, vibrating with energy, but she'd waited a long time for this, she couldn't help but make Jen squirm just a little bit longer.

Although... it turned out not to be long at all. Jen's thighs were shaking by the time Judy even applied her peach sucking and moaning skills to her clit and she barely got one finger inside before Jen's walls clamped down and she started to cum. Judy thought about pulling away to deliver another fun fact, but she wasn't cruel.

Besides they'd have all the time in the world now to try different positions and techniques. Maybe she'd even get Jen to squirt or gush...she had this cute little dolphin move she did with her fingers that always worked...mmm. Maybe Jen would even let Judy strap on that harness and fuck the shit out of her? Only time would tell. Judy loved a mission and she loved to push boundaries and she always got what she wanted. Eventually.

Jen was spent. It was a big day and a huge showing of vulnerability, exposure and trust, and Judy didn't want that to go unrecognized. Judy did make her get up to pee, (prevent UTIs) and then made them both drink 28 ounces of water to rehydrate. (There was a lot of fluid loss between the both of them, they should probably change the sheets now that Judy was looking at the messy bed.)

It was finally cuddle time. Naked cuddle time. The best cuddle ever in Judy's opinion. She was warm, sated, holding Jen who, for once, looked like she felt totally safe and relaxed. It was a joy and a privilege to see.

"So Jen, where did you get that harness and dildo? I can't imagine you walking into a store and asking to buy that. Did you get it on Amazon?" Judy was quite curious.

"Oh, I uh, looked up your Yoni flower lady in Irvine and paid her a visit," Jen admitted.

"You went and saw Grizelda? Oh my Gosh, isn't she great?" Judy was delighted. Grizelda really did know how to pick out sex toys, it was a mystical art all on its own. She was like the Harry Potter sorting hat for sexual aids.

"Yeah, that's not actually the only thing I got while I was there..." Jen said coyly. She hopped out of bed and brought a bag out of the closet.

Judy turned on the bedside lamp and looked inside. "Holy shit? What are we going to do with all these?" The bag was full of fun stuff, and just on the surface Judy could see: vibrators, nipple clamps, various flavored lubricants and a whole host of other toys. "Is that a silicone tongue wheel?" 

Jen shrugged, "I can't wait to find out... with you." She leaned over and gave Judy a very hot and very sweet night-night kiss that held more promise than anything that had come before.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need to add a story to this fandom because I'm getting impatient for season 3.
> 
> I added a lot of fun tags


End file.
